The Silent Willows
by Zoltack429
Summary: When Bambi's son Geno becomes lost deep inside an extremely hostile forest, an elite team of stag warriors are called to duty to search and rescue him before it's too late.
1. Synopsis

In both movies you see the large herd of galloping/bounding bucks that race through the meadow jumping over rocks and almost trampling Bambi. Have you ever wondered who these stags are and what they do? So with a lot of imagination and creativity I have come up with this story that goes into their secret lives. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Synopsis

After the great fire, the southern forest which was once home to all the animals in the forest was now desolate and crawling with predators including man.

A nefarious bachelor herd of stags, calling themselves Cerberus, is occupying the southern forest. Their insidious agenda includes kidnapping does and fawns from the north forest and force them to live among their herd. Their notorious leader Maddox is bent on making the forest into his image where the strong survive and whomever he deems inferior shall die. Those who oppose him are brutally punished and often killed. He feels in order to have ultimate control of the forest he has to destroy the Great Prince and any of his heirs. He is currently assembling an army to invade the north forest.

The north forest is rich in life and free from most predators. There are two major bachelor herds called the Monarchs, and Nemesis.

The Monarchs along with the main herd are lead by the Great Prince of the Forest, Bambi. The Monarchs help Bambi assist and protect the herd from danger. They have an elite team of "warrior stags" called the Elite Guard who advise and provide Bambi with protection during times of crises.

The elusive Nemesis bachelor herd is the most prestigious herd in the forest. They strongly believe in freedom and that every deer in the forest are equals. They will fight for their cause at any cost. Their leader is Supreme Chief Clo who is the oldest and wises stag in Nemesis. Unlike most bachelor herds, Nemesis has a complex hierarchy and ranking structure (Junior, Specialist, Master, Chief, and Supreme Chief). They too have an elite team of "warrior stags" called the Silent Willows.

The Silent Willows is a team of seven stags who are highly trained in special combat, survival, and tactical skills. They are called the Silent Willows because they use the strands of leaves off of willow trees as camouflage, and can trek through the forest without being detected by man, predators, or any other enemies. Their commander, Chief Blaze is a superior leader whose focus is mission accomplishment. Two bald eagles named Cornelius and Meryl help the Silent Willows to spot enemies from far away and to gather information. The Silent Willows have to hide their identities in order to protect their friends and family. Nobody knows who they are or where they live. To everyone else, they're a myth.

The Silent Willows are called to duty when Bambi's son Geno becomes lost deep inside the southern forest which they refer as "grey territory". However, Geno receives some unexpected help from Bambi's old rival Ronno who takes Geno to his herd that is hiding from Cerberus. Bambi and the Silent Willows have to journey across the forest which is riddled with enemies, traps and snares left by man, and predators. Once they find Geno and the rest of the herd, they proceed to escort everyone including Ronno out of the southern forest. However, they are spotted by a couple by spies who then tell Maddox their position. With his army assembled he decides to deploy all of his Cerberus fighters to intercept the escaping herd and to take control of the north forest. The Silent Willows are compelled to stop him no matter what.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** To give you a clear view I have posted a link on my profile page of a map of most of the forest. I have also posted a link to a rough sketch of Supreme Chief Clo, if you are curious what he looks like. Now, I'm not an artist, but I did my best.


	2. Chapter 1: Escape

Early in the morning on a midsummer day, deep inside the southern forest, a doe mother whose name shall remain unknown was frantically making her way up north with her two fawns Nello and Membo. Two years ago, the southern forest was ravage by the great fire. While few things grew, the majority of this forest was desolate and swarming with dangerous predators such as wolves, cougars, and bears. Men also frequent this forest setting up traps and snares that litter the ground. There is a bachelor herd of deer that resides in this forest that also have insidious agendas. They call themselves Cerberus. Cerberus is led by their notorious leader Maddox and his second in command Nero. Cerberus has their own herd of deer that they accumulated throughout time by kidnapping does and fawns who originally lived in the north forest. This herd of deer is staying in this forest against their will and is severely oppressed by Cerberus. Indeed, this is the most dangerous forest unlike the northern forest which is rich in life and free from most predators.

Before the doe and her two fawns can reach the north forest they have to cross the southern meadow. This meadow is vast and anyone can easily be spotted in it. The wisest animals will avoid the southern meadow at all cost unless they felt it was absolutely necessary to cross. The mother deer felt it was necessary as she was desperately trying to get away from Cerberus who was perusing her and her children. They continue to flee with good reason. Anyone who attempts to escape Cerberus is severely punished and often killed.

Once they cross the southern meadow, however, they still have to deal with miles of dense forest that lay before them to reach the north forest. This forest is where most of mans traps and snares are located, and to be caught in one certainly spells doom. More things are alive in this central forest, but it is not thriving like its northern neighbor. Most animals will avoid this forest as well.

The fawns were starting to become fatigued from the miles of trekking through the southern forest and meadow. Their mother had to constantly reassure them that they were getting closer to their destination. In fact the mother deer was exhausted herself, but knew salvation was near and didn't want to give up.

Suddenly she heard a noise. It was a group of male deer approaching her and her children from the south. It was Cerberus, and they were rapidly gaining on them. The mother deer whispered to her children to run as fast as they can to the north. She was planning on running towards the east to lure the Cerberus group away from her children.

"You must go. As fast as you can, and don't look back," she told her children who became increasingly frightened. They didn't want to separate from their mother, but she knew if she didn't draw the enemy away then her children may not survive. She looked at them one last time.

"Go. Now!" she yelled as she started running to the east. Both fawns darted away to the north. Cerberus was able to catch up to the mother and started taunting her.

"What should we do with this one, sir?" a Cerberus member asked his leader Nero.

"I believe you know the answer to that," replied Nero. Nero is a large stag with many scars on his body and his face. His right ear was partially missing from being attacked by a predator long ago. He had a deep and dark voice that pierced through the soul of anyone who heard it. He carried the Cerberus mark on his chest which were to long diagonal scars that made an upward point. In fact all Cerberus members had this marking in order to be easily identified.

Nello and Membo never saw their mother again as they continued to run north. They ran far, but Nello tripped on a branch and fell to the ground. Membo ran back after him.

"You have to get up, they are coming for us," he said frantically trying to get his brother to hurry back up on his feet. It was too late, by the time Nello stood up there were four stags from Cerberus surrounded them. These Cerberus stags looked as malevolent as their leader. They too were covered in scars from being attacked by predators or other stags. Some of their antlers were broken or cracked. When they spoke to the children their voices had a malicious tone.

"Going somewhere?" sneered one of the stags. Both fawns were frozen with fear and didn't answer back.

"Those who try to escape the southern forest will bear the penalty of death," snarled another stag. Unbeknownst to all of them a bald eagle landed on a tree branch above silently watching them. The stags stopped taunting the fawns when their attention was drawn from a noise of a twig breaking behind them.

"What was that?" said one stag.

"I don't know. Why don't you go check it out," said another stag assuming command of the small Cerberus group. All the stags including Nello and Membo were watching intently as the stag assigned to the task went to investigate the noise.

"I don't see anything," he said after a moment of eerie silence. Then a louder noise sounded behind them. As they all looked over to investigate, the stag disappeared into the darkness without a sound. The rest of the group didn't realize he was gone until they all looked back. Bewildered, they started asking each other where he went and called out his name several times.

"Spread out and find him," the leader of the group commanded the others. The remanding three stags split up to search for their missing comrade. Nello and Membo were too frightened to even move a muscle. As the search continued, another noise was heard behind them and as they turned to the sound another stag disappeared into the darkness. The remaining two stags were still investigating the noise, not realizing that their other comrade disappeared. Finally, they turned around again and saw that he was missing. The two remaining stags became frightened along with the two children.

"What is going on? What kind of trick is this?" asked the commander. Right after he said that, he heard a noise just to the left of him behind a tree. As soon as he turned his head to investigate, an entity rapidly arose. This entity had antlers, but it didn't look like a deer at all. It forced the Cerberus stag's head into the ground knocking him unconscious. The other stag was soon subdued by another entity right after. The two fawns looked on in horror as it appeared to them that the trees beside them had come alive and had attacked the stags. Compelled with fear, they both quickly ran north again, never looking back. As they ran away, the creatures that had saved their lives along with the bald eagle silently watched them until they were out of sight.


	3. Chapter 2: Making New Friends

During the same morning, in the north forest, Faline was walking towards the north meadow with her two children Geno and Gurri. Gurri would always be excited to go to the meadow while her brother Geno didn't share the same enthusiasm.

"Can we do something else besides going to the meadow today?" Geno asked his mother.

"What would you like to do?" Faline replied smiling.

"Anything besides going to the meadow," Geno snickered. Faline looked back at him with a troublesome face.

"And what is wrong with going to the meadow? Your friends Boso and Lana will be there. Don't you like them?" she asked.

"Boso still won't forgive me for what happened to him," Geno muttered.

"There is nothing to forgive Geno, these things happen. We would like to think that we live in a perfect world, but our world is filled with danger," Faline explained to him.

"Lana is still nice to you, isn't she?" Faline asked after a moment of silence.

"Geno loves Lana," said Gurri smiling.

"I do not, we are just friends," he said in denial. In fact, Geno really cares about Lana, but her brother Boso doesn't like them being together. Boso often questions Geno's ability to be the next Great Prince of the Forest and relentlessly teases him.

Faline and her children made it to the meadow where all the other deer gather to socialize or to graze on the grass. All of the fawns would get together and play. The stags would be in their own group conversing or sparing with each other.

In the north forest there are two different bachelor herds; the Monarchs, and Nemesis. The Monarchs are led by Bambi who assume the title Great Prince after his father died last winter. The Monarchs are sworn in to assist, and protect the main herd from danger. Among the Monarchs is the Elite Guard who protects and advise Bambi during times of crisis. The Elite Guard are trained in special tactics that where leaned by the old Great Prince. These tactics including staying silent and out of sight when trekking through the dense forest. They also possess advance combat and survival skills than regular Monarch warriors.

The elusive Nemesis herd is the most prestigious and the most difficult bachelor herd any stag can join. Their belief that everyone is equal and entitled to freedom compels them to defend all the deer in the forest against any enemy. The leader of Nemesis is Supreme Chief Clo who is the oldest and wises stag in the herd. Nemesis has their own group of elite warriors just like the Monarchs called the Silent Willows who are highly trained in special tactics, combat, and survival skills. Since no one knows who they are or almost never see them, the Silent Willows are considered a myth to everyone else in the forest.

Faline and the children met up with Rolla and her children Boso and Lana in the meadow.

"Good morning Faline, how are you today?" Rolla asked with a smile.

"I'm doing well, thank you," Faline replied. During their conversation the children were staring at each other. Geno would look at Lana and then look away. Lana and Gurri were both smiling at each other, but Boso had a somber look in his face.

"Alright, you children go off and play now," Faline told them.

All four children started walking together towards the other children that were playing in the meadow. Boso bluntly left them and started talking with the other children. They were poking fun of and laughing at Geno.

"He's going to be a Great Prince? He's so small," they were telling each other.

"Don't listen to them, they are just jealous," Lana told Geno.

"Jealous of what?" Geno asked.

"That you will be a Great Prince someday, and they will have to follow your orders." Gurri blurted out.

"How can I become a Great Prince when no one respects me?" Geno asked looking at Lana, suddenly Boso interrupted and snarled at Geno.

"I thought I told you that I don't want you getting near my sister!"

"We were just talking," Geno explained.

"Yeah, well not anymore, my sister is not interested in cowards. Come on Lana," Boso commanded. While they both starting to walk away, Lana looked at Geno and apologized to him. Geno stood for a moment and then started to walk west towards the tree-line.

"Where are you going brother?" Gurri asked.

"I need to be by myself for a while, is that alright? I am sick of everyone." Although Gurri looked shocked as her brother's remark, she was not surprised at all to hear it and thought it would be best to give him his space. Geno continued to walk to the west, left the meadow, and started headed towards the river. Boso and Geno use to be really close friends until Boso was attacked by a fox early in the spring. Geno tried to help him, but the damage had already been done. He was saved by Bambi who had been watching them from afar, and sustained many wounds. Ever since then hatred started to grow between him and Geno.

As the morning continued Faline and Rolla were talking to each other near the south tree-line. Rolla was curious to know where Bambi was, but Faline didn't know.

"It has been too long since the two of you seen each other, I wonder what he is doing?" Rolla said.

"I'm sure he is just busy with everything, he has an important job to do." Faline explained.

"But it is not good for Geno to not see his father often. Boso has already begun to spend more time with his father. If Geno doesn't start spending time with his father it could really damage him." Rolla replied.

"Are you implying that there is something wrong with Geno?" Faline asked being puzzled by what Rolla had said. "You know Geno and Boso haven't been getting along lately after what happened during the spring."

"I know and I try to tell Boso that it wasn't Geno's fault, those two were like brothers, and I wasn't implying anything I was…" Rolla stopped because she saw something very disturbing. Two fawns emerged from the tree-line. This caught Faline's attention as well. It was Nello and Membo. They have finally made it to the north forest, but were very exhausted and could barely walk.

"Oh my goodness!" Faline cried.

Faline and Rolla looked at each other then started running towards the fawns. The commotion attracted the attention of everyone else in the meadow, including the stags. The two fawns were walking very slowly. Unable to keep moving Nello fell to the ground exhausted and his brother Membo collapsed shortly after. Faline was the first to make contact with them. She was overwhelmed with shock to see the poor condition these two fawns were in.

"What happened? Are you two alright? Where is your mother? Oh, you poor things," Faline said. She lay beside them to comfort them and to calm them down. One of the stags from the Monarch herd approached.

"What happened? Are they okay?" he calmly asked Faline.

"I don't know what happened to them. They just appeared from the tree line."

"Can they speak? Can you ask them what happened?"

"I don't think they can, they are so exhausted and frighten. We can only assume that they came from the southern forest," Faline told the stag.

"Indeed. Well, when they get better can you find out how they escaped?" the stag asked.

"Oh course," Faline replied. The stag walked away to the west near Big Rock where all the other stags gather.

"Are you going to take care of them mother," Gurri asked.

"Absolutely, they can be friends for you and Geno. Besides, you and Geno are big enough now where you don't need me as much as you use to," Faline replied as she notice that Geno was missing and asked Gurri where he went to.

"I don't know he started walking towards the river," Gurri replied.

"Can you go find him for me so he can meet his new friends," Faline asked. Gurri nodded and started walking towards the Pine River. The Pine River is large and flows through the central and southern forest until it drains into the Great Lake.

"Where am I?" Membo asked as he was starting to wake up.

"You are in the north forest," Faline replied. Membo looked up at Faline and thought she was his mother.

"Mother, is that you?" Membo whispered.

"I am not your mother, but I have elected myself to take care of you two. Do you remember what happened? What are your names?" Membo looked forward as his mind was flooded with many memories and told Faline everything that happened to him and his brother.

"The trees... the trees started to come to life, they…" Membo feel asleep again before he could finish.

"Well that's the strangest thing I've ever heard in my life," Rolla exclaimed.

"Do you mind watching them for a while?" Faline asked Rolla. Faline wanted to go tell the stag what had happened to Membo and Nello.

"Of course, but return soon."

"I will, thank you," Faline took off towards the west where all of the Monarch stags gather. She recognized the stag that talked to her earlier and approached him. She told him everything that Membo told her.

"Thank you," said the stag.

"Do you know what any of that could mean?" Faline asked. The stag shook his head.

"No, but it is possible that they were both delirious, they had a long journey for sure," he said.

"Will you tell this to Bambi?" Faline asked.

"Of course, we will get to the bottom of this."

"Thank you," Faline walked away and started heading back towards the meadow again. When she return she found Membo and Nello again with Rolla watching them as promised, but Geno and Gurri were still missing.


	4. Chapter 3: Lost

Geno had finally made his way to the Pine River and stood at the edge quietly to be alone with his thoughts. Most of his thoughts were negative.

"I didn't choose who my father was going to be, I do not want to be a Great Prince when nobody else thinks I should, I am not special in any way, and I am not a leader."

Geno would also think about his father, and why he doesn't come to visit him as often as the other fathers do with their children.

"He is probably very disappointed in me and doesn't want to have anything to do with me."

Geno would focus on the sound of the water. It was soothing for him to hear, and what was most special about his place near the river was nobody else knew about it. Once Geno felt he was calm enough, he began walking back to the east towards the meadow. After walking silently for a few moments he then heard a rustling in the bushes. He stopped and stared with his ears pointed strait up in order to detect what was making the noise. Suddenly, it became very clear what it was, a fox. Geno fell to the ground as quickly as he could without making a sound. He waited for a moment trying to listen to any noises that the fox made, but it was silent. He was startled when his sister Gurri appeared and asked him what he was doing.

"There's a fox out there, didn't you see it?" Geno asked.

"I didn't see any fox," Gurri replied. Geno then stood up and was bewildered when he saw nothing in the bushes anymore.

"I swear there was a fox over there in the bushes," he exclaimed.

"Well mother wants you to come back to the meadow. There are these two fawns that are from the southern forest that she wants you to meet," Gurri said.

"I was on my way back…"

Geno was abruptly interrupted. He was being attacked by the fox. The fox grabbed onto the top of Geno's neck, and was scratching him with his hind claws. Geno was bucking and rolling desperately in an attempt make the fox let go. Geno fell onto his back and the fox let go when he was struck in the abdomen by Geno's haunches. Geno stood up quickly and yelled at Gurri.

"Run away Gurri! Get out of here!"

Gurri turned around and started running away which attracted the attention of the fox. Geno shouted at the fox so that the fox would be focused on him instead.

"Over here! Over here!"

Geno turn around and started running west towards the river. The fox pursued and was gaining on him quickly. When Geno reached the river he did not hesitate to jump in. The fox on the other hand stopped dead in its track on the riverbank, and was watching Geno float on the surface. Geno's intention was to get on the other side of the river, but the current was too powerful. Geno was frantically swimming to the riverbank, but found himself in rapids. He was relentlessly being struck by rocks and was being forced underwater by the current. His head was struck hard on a rock and he became fully unconscious.

Gurri finally made her way back into the meadow and raced up to her mother.

"Mother! Mother!" she shouted

"What is it? Calm down," Faline said looking very worried about what was happening.

"It's Geno… a fox attacked him near the river," Gurri said trying to catch her breath. Faline gasped in fright. A small group of Monarch stags overheard the conversation.

"We will go find him," one of the stags said to Faline.

"Please hurry, Gurri go with them so you can show them where he is," Faline shouted. Faline had to stay behind to watch Membo and Nello who were still sleeping.

Gurri led the stags to where Geno had been attacked by the fox. The scent of the fox was still fresh, but it was nowhere in sight. Geno's sent could be detected as well. The stags followed the sent which led them to the edge of the river bank. They soon realized that he must have jumped into the river to escape. They ran down the river's edge trying to locate him, but they were soon approaching the southern boundary which they were forbidden to go in.

"Do you see him?" One of the stags asked another.

"No, maybe he got across."

"In this river? There's no way. Even I couldn't make it across if I tried."

"What should we do then?"

"I don't think there's anything we can do. Even if he is still alive, if he went into the southern forest he chances of survival are none."

"Alright then, we need to get back and tell the Great Prince what happened and see what he wants to do."

The stags turned around and started heading north-west towards Big Rock which is home to the Great Prince and the Elite Guards. Gurri overheard their entire conversation and hurried back to the meadow to tell her mother what had happened. Nello and Membo were finally up and about eating grass. They still wouldn't say much though, but nobody expected them to talk after knowing what they had been through. Faline was anxiously waiting for Gurri to return with news about Geno.

Gurri entered into the meadow once again to find her mother. She walked slowly towards her with a sorrowful look.

"Well, where is he? What happened? Is he alive?" Faline asked. Gurri paused for a moment and then lifted her head up to speak.

"He's lost mother, we don't know where he is, he jumped into the river," Gurri said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"This can't be. My poor Geno, this can't be. He can't be gone," Faline said as she started weeping.

Rolla and her children were shocked to hear the news, including Boso who was now overwhelmed with guilt. He had been Geno's friend since they were very young. After hearing about his death, he now regrets treating Geno so poorly.

All of the deer in the herd and all of the other animals in the forest mourned for Geno when they heard about the news.


	5. Chapter 4: In Serious Trouble

Geno woke up on the side of a riverbank coughing and wheezing. He stood up and started trembling with fear. He had no idea where he was and his surroundings were very strange. He notice that the sounds of birds were not present at all, the trees barely had a few leaves on each of their branches, and the smell of the air was foul from a nearby bog. He started looking around to see if he can find something that looked familiar to him, but all he could see were dead trees and bushes. He looked down and saw that there was barely any grass on the ground, but no flowers. Not knowing what else to do, Geno started walking slowly. He knew if he followed the river upstream then he could get back home. However, the forest he was in was so dense, walking through it was going to be quite the challenge.

He walked on for a while, but stopped and started quivering. He heard a noise which sounded like something was approaching him from behind.

"Hello?" he said nervously.

After looking around for a moment, the noise stopped, and with a sigh of relief Geno continued to move forward, but just before his first step hit the ground a loud howling noise thundered through the forest. This startled Geno and he was compelled to start running. He ran for a short while, stopped, and turned around to see if he could detect what made that awful noise. There was nothing but silence, and he couldn't see anything moving. Then there was another noise behind him, and he froze with fear. He slowly turned his head to see what it was. He saw sharp jagged teeth, and malevolent glowing eyes. This was a deer's worse nightmare, being cornered by a giant timber wolf. The wolf growled at Geno who was overwhelmed by fear.

Suddenly, something jumped out behind and over Geno, and started charging towards the wolf. It was a stag. Geno dove into some bushes to hide from the wolf. The stag used his antlers to impale the wolf through the chest, but as soon as it was subdued more wolves surrounded him. One wolf leaped into the air to get on top of the stag's back, but the stag turned and was able to inflict a might blow to the wolf's chest with his hind hooves. Another wolf charged right up in front of the stag in order to bite him on the neck. The stag reared up and came down on the wolf with its hooves with tremendous force. The remaining wolves surrounded the stag again growling and snarling at him.

"Well come on! I don't have all day!" the stag shouted.

After seeing what happened to their comrades the remaining wolves scattered away. Geno was still in his hiding place trying to control his breathing. He looked around to see if the coast was clear, but he could see nothing except for trees and bushes. He was startled again when he heard the stag's voice.

"You can come out now, its safe." Geno hesitated for a moment. "Look kid, you can either come with me or you can stay here and be eaten by wolves," the stag said again. "What are you doing all the way out here anyways? You can get killed?"

"I'm lost sir, I don't know where I am," Geno finally murmured to the stag.

"Well, the herd is not far away, I can take you there."

Geno emerged from his hiding spot and looked up at the stag who gave him a blank stare. Despite having many scars and scuffs the stag was attractive. He stood with pride and projected a high level of confidence. He had eight points on his antlers, green eyes, and a brownish-grey coat with white markings. His voice was husky and kind.

"What is your name young one?" he asked.

"Geno."

"I'm Ronno. Come, I will take you to my herd, but we must be quiet. So step where I step, do exactly as I do, and do exactly as you're told. If you need to talk, please whisper. We are in a very dangerous place and it is not safe to linger. Once we reach the herd, it is important for you not to wonder off. Do you understand?" Ronno asked Geno.

"Yes sir," Geno replied quietly.

"Then let's get going then."

They started to walk deeper into the southern forest. Geno was being very careful to step where Ronno was stepping and moved the way he moved. After walking for a moment, curiosity began to overwhelm Ronno.

"How did you get into this forest anyways?" Ronno asked silently.

"I was being chased by a fox. It chased me to the river and I jumped in. I feel asleep and when I woke up I was here." Geno replied softly.

"Jumping into the river is a very bold thing to do. It is also very foolish, you could have drowned, but I can see that you had no other choice. I rather drown than be somebody's meal. So you're from the north forest?"

"Yes sir," Geno replied. "I lived there my whole life."

"Many deer in this herd I'm taking you to are from the north forest as well, maybe you will recognize someone. What is your father's name?"

"Bambi," Geno whispered. Ronno stopped for a moment, but sill looked forward. Geno gazed at him wondering why he had stopped.

"We must hurry now," said Ronno. Ronno started picking up the pace and was being less careful about making noises. He had to get back to the herd quick in order to hide Geno from Cerberus. He knew that if Cerberus catches him, they can hold him for ransom or worse.

Ronno use to be in Cerberus and was Maddox's second in command. He betrayed Cerberus during a revolt a winter ago. The revolt failed as Cerberus was able to repel the rebellion. Cerberus then hunted down anyone who was a part of the revolt and killed them without question. Ronno managed to escaped with a small group of deer and have been keeping them in hiding. Ronno knows all of Cerberus's tactics and secrets, and uses them to liberate deer in Cerberus's herd to bring them back to his hideout.

Ronno and Geno finally made it to the hideout. The hideout consisted of very dense trees, bushes, and thickets in order to hide the deer that resided in it. There are stag sentries that patrol the perimeter to warn the others of any possible threats. Once inside the thicket, Geno met a doe named Shona. She was young, and very pretty.

"Geno, I would like you to meet my daughter," Ronno announced.

"Please to meet you ma'am," Geno said.

"Pleasure to meet you too young one," Shona said. She had a gentle voice, and spoke very kindly to Geno. She then turned and looked at Ronno. "Were you able to find any good grass?"

"Yes I did, but Geno is my greatest discovery, he is Bambi's son."

"Is that so," Shona said looking at Geno with great interest.

"Geno, why don't you go introduce yourself around here, maybe you'll find someone you know," Ronno said. Geno introduced himself to several deer, but he didn't recognize anybody.

"Do you think Bambi will come looking for him?" Shona asked Ronno.

"Let's hope so, because I don't know about you, but I'm tired to have to fight for my life every single day."


	6. Chapter 5: Elite Warriors

Bambi was on top of Big Rock looking over the meadow when he heard about the news of his son. Bambi is a handsome stag with hefty antlers. He had an uplifting and confident voice that many respected when they heard it. His coat was dark brown and shinny, and he had excellent conformation.

"We cannot conclude right away that the worse has happened to my son," Bambi told the Elite Guards.

"But sir, if we send in a team to find him, they may never come back it's madness to send anyone into that place, it's pure suicide."

"If one stag that has seen one winter can survive in the southern forest, so can a group of ten stags who have seen at least 3 winters." Bambi replied almost angrily.

"But if we send a group out who will stay and protect the forest? We will be vulnerable to attack from Cerberus and predators. We don't even know if he is alive or…"

"Dead…" said another voice from behind. Everyone turned around to see an old stag standing in front of them. Everyone instantly knew who he was.

"No, he is not dead, but he is in great danger," the stag said.

"Supreme Chief Clo, so glad that you can join us," Bambi said smiling.

"How on the face of this Earth did you get passed our guards?" an Elite Guard member exclaimed. Clo grinned and then replied mordantly.

"Guards? Is that what you call them? They have a lot of work to do before they can call themselves guards."

Even though the Elite Guard was offended, he didn't say anything back. The Nemesis leader is highly respected by all the deer in the forest. He had large antlers, brown eyes, and had an appealing yet commanding voice. He stood tall and confident. He also had five scars that ran down his neck. These scars would show others that the stag is in the Nemesis herd, and the more they had the higher their rank. After an awkward pause Bambi finally excused the Elite Guards.

"You are all excused, you may leave, thank you," Bambi told them. He then grinned at Clo as the Elite Guards left the top of the rock.

"I am assuming you already knew what happened to Geno," Bambi asked Clo.

"Absolutely and we cannot waste time if you want him back, please follow me," Clo commanded. Clo turned around and rapidly started heading down the rock with Bambi following him at his side.

"Do you know where he is?" asked Bambi.

"Yes, we have a very good idea where your son is."

"Can we get him back?"

"Oh yeah, but you're going to need a special group of deer who are crazy enough to go that far south."

"The Silent Willows…"

"So you have heard of them."

"Bits and pieces really from what I've heard from my father. When will they be ready?"

"After dusk which is the safest time to go on missions. The darkness of night keeps them better concealed."

"I would like to go as well. Geno is going to need to see someone familiar when we find him."

"Absolutely, that should be no problem for my guys."

Clo and Bambi traveled northeast, and after walking for a while they entered into a dense forest. This part of the forest is where Nemesis resides and is heavily guarded by sentries. They traveled further into the forest by following a trail that lay before them. Bambi and Clo walked pass a couple of guards who identified them immediately and allowed them access to a clearing inside the forest. In the middle of the clearing was a willow tree that had scrapings on its surface and stones underneath it. It was a beautiful site to see with green grass, flowers, and a small stream flowing through the middle. In front of them was a group of seven stags standing still with their eyes forward. Each stag had a number of two to four scars on their necks. The stags with the least amount of scars stood to the left of the stags who had more. The stag with the most scars on his neck was out in front and center of the group. When a Nemesis member earns a scar or a stripe as they call them it is a great honor, but a painful one. In order to get a stripe one stag viciously cuts into the other with his antlers. To earn their stripes a stag has to be in Nemesis for a certain period of time or commit valorous acts. Therefore, the older and more experienced stags will have more stripes than the younger less experienced stags. In order to be in the Silent Willows, a stag must have at least two strips which is the rank of Specialist. Bambi could tell that these deer have been in fights before because their bodies had many scars and their ears were battered. Some of them had fresh wounds that weren't even a day old. However, they were very muscular and stood well. The younger deer had smaller antlers with less points than the older ones who had thick antlers. Clo approached them commandingly.

"Well, look at you, we had a fun day didn't we? I would like you all to meet someone. This is the Great Prince, Bambi," Clo said.

"Boo-yah!" they all shouted loudly.

"That's how they say hello. Bambi I would like you to meet the Silent Willows. In front of the group is Chief Blaze the commander. From your right to left we have: Specialist Raz, Specialist Lake, Specialist Amos, Specialist Dax, Master Bruno, and Master Harte. The two bald eagles above them are named Cornelius and Meryl." Bambi didn't notice the two great birds of prey perching on the branches above. "They are our eyes in the sky, if you will. They can see danger from very long distances and give us any information we need."

"How do you all do?" Bambi asked, but the Silent Willows and the eagles continued to look forward silently. They were very well disciplined.

"Chief Blaze, go ahead and dismiss your team so you can be briefed on the upcoming mission." Clo commanded.

"Boo-yah sir." Blaze turned around towards his team.

"Dismissed."

The Silent Willows scattered and disappeared in the tree-lines encompassing the small clearing. Blaze and the eagles remained behind to listen to the briefing.

"Alright Blaze here's what we got. Bambi's son Geno is lost deep inside grey territory, but he is alive and doing well. Isn't that right Cornelius?" Clo said looking up at the eagle.

"That is correct sir," Cornelius said.

"Cornelius and Meryl are the ones who found your son Bambi. What else can you tell us about him Cornelius?" Clo asked.

"He was with Ronno the last time we saw him. We can easily guide you to that position," Cornelius said with his appealing voice. Both birds were extremely handsome and majestic. It was the first time Bambi has ever seen bald eagles. Especially, a pair of bald eagles who are willing enough to help a small herd of deer. Bambi was surprised to hear the name of his old rival.

"Ronno? He's with Cerberus isn't he? He'll kill him for sure," Bambi questioned.

"Not anymore he isn't. Back last winter Ronno lead a coup against Cerberus and it failed. Afterward, he went into hiding just like his buddy Maddox. It is rumored that he liberated a small group of deer from the southern herd which are in hiding with him as well. We have been trying to find this hideout along with Maddox for a very long time without much success. If we can find them then we can get them out of there," Clo explained.

"Why did Maddox go into hiding?" Bambi asked. Blaze and Clo looked at each other for a moment. Clo looked back at Bambi.

"That is a long story Bambi and we don't have time for stories. We need to get the team prepared and move out," Clo stated, he then looked over at Blaze again.

"Alright Blaze, plain and simple. You will infiltrate grey territory through the primary insertion point, find Geno, and get him the heck out of there as fast as possible. Bambi will be accompanying you on this mission. This is so the child won't get scared when your team approaches. Any questions?"

"Rules of engagement sir?"

"You will not engage anyone unless the mission is in danger of being compromised."

"Escape and evasion plan?"

"If you run into heavy resistance, send Meryl to let me know, rendezvous at the rally point. I will have something special waiting for them."

"Targets of opportunity?"

"If they get in your way go ahead and take them out, otherwise leave them for another day. Any other questions?"

"No sir."

"Alright, get your team ready, you will head out after dusk."

"Yes sir."

Blaze turned around and disappeared into the tree-line. Bambi was really impressed that Blaze didn't question or negotiate with Clo, he just did what he was told unlike the Elite Guards who questions every order that is given.

"Respect. That is how you lead. You respect your guys and they will show you the same respect back. Plus it helps when you know what the heck it is you are doing." Clo said. Bambi started to think about Faline and how worried she must be.

"I need to get going. I have to tell Faline what has happened to Geno."

"Hey, just as long as you don't tell her about the Willows, that is fine by me, but make sure you're back here before dusk, otherwise we'll leave your shinny white tail behind."

"I understand my friend, I will return soon." Bambi said as he turned around and started heading towards the meadow.


	7. Chapter 6: Preparations

"Alright Willows, gather around me," Blaze commanded. The six stags stopped what they were doing and walked over to Blaze to hear about the mission.

"Was everyone able to get chow?"

"Boo-yah," they all shouted.

"Alright, listen up. Bambi's son is lost deep inside grey territory. It is our job to find him and bring him back."

"That's crazy, is he even alive?" Raz said in amazement.

"Well, we wouldn't be going after him if he wasn't right?" Blaze replied sounding annoyed at the question.

"Yes sir."

"We will infiltrate the southern forest through the primary insertion point away from the south meadow. We will then make our way west to his last known location. Our sources indicate that he is with Objective Falcon, who is none of our concern right now. Our focus is on Bambi's son who we will dub Objective Sage. We will not engage anyone unless I say it's necessary. Also Bambi will be coming with us on this one and we are to ensure his safety along with his son." The six stags looked at each other with surprised and confused expressions. "You all look confused, which part of that didn't you understand?"

"With respect sir, he will slow us down or compromise the mission." Harte said.

"I'm sure the Great Prince can handle himself well, besides we will need him to identify the objective and the child will be more submissive if his father is there. Orders are orders guys. Alright, I know we were just out there this morning so try to get some sleep. We will get ready at dusk, and move out at night. Any other questions, concerns, or gripes?"

"No, Chief," they all said.

"Alright, get to it then," Blaze commanded.

The Silent Willows turned around and went back to their usual business.

* * *

Bambi found Faline who was still in the meadow with the children Membo, Nello, and Gurri. He approached her silently.

"Bambi, what are you doing here?" She said with amazement.

"I have news about our son," Bambi said silently. He didn't want the others to hear in order to remain discrete.

"What about Geno?" Faline asked as her concern grew.

"Well he is alive and well, but he is lost in the southern forest."

"Oh, no." Faline gasped.

"But don't worry. I am going in there to find him."

"What? All by yourself?" Faline asked surprised.

"Heavens no. I have a group of Nemesis stags that are going in with me to help find him."

"When will you be back?" Faline asked.

"Once we find him I suppose and bring him back," Bambi said looking into Faline's eyes.

"Please bring him back Bambi," Faline said as she started to weep.

"I will," Bambi said before pausing for a moment. "Listen Faline, I am sorry that I don't get to see you and the children as much as we both would like. After my father died, everything became very difficult. Everyone asking me questions I didn't know the answers too. I wasn't prepared for any of this, and I know it has been difficult for you as well. I promise once I get Geno back you will be seeing more of me."

"I will hold you to that Bambi," Faline said. She approached him and nuzzled his neck. "I missed you so much."

"I have to go, I need to tell the Elite Guards about this. I will return to you as soon as I can." Bambi turned around and started walking away from Faline and the children never looking back. He went to Big Rock to tell the Elite guards what he was going to do. The Elite Guards were reluctant with his plan. They urged him to take them with him too for protection.

"I will need you all to run things while I am gone," Bambi commanded.

"Yes sir, we will do what you ask, but I still say it is crazy."

* * *

Bambi returned to the Nemesis forest and was standing in front of the great willow tree wondering what the scrapes represent. Deer would often scrape a tree with their antlers to mark their territory, but Bambi knew this tree served a different purpose. Blaze then entered the area with him.

"What do these markings represent on the tree?" Bambi asked Blaze.

"Anyone from Nemesis who commits a great act of valor is given the right to make their mark on this tree. The rocks below it are for those who are given this honor posthumously. It is how we honor our heroes. We call it the Tree of Honor," Blaze explained to Bambi quietly.

"Blaze, I will do my best to pull my weight and not get into your way," Bambi said.

"Don't worry about it. Just stay by my side and do as I do, and you will be fine," Blaze replied.

"Could you perhaps tell me more about the Silent Willows?" Bambi asked.

"Yes, we have time. Specialist Raz, our youngest member, is a trap and snare expert. He can see a trap from long distances, but he also knows how to neutralize them so nobody can get caught. It is a skill that he learned from his father who was the very first Silent Willow and the founder of Nemesis.

Specialist Lake, who joined the team last fall, is our navigational expert. We can be in the thickest and darkest forest and he would still be able to tell us where we are and where to go.

Specialist Amos and Dax are our combat experts. In short I much rather be eaten alive by a bear then get into a fight with those two. They can bring an enemy down in a heartbeat.

Master Bruno, our only mule deer on the team, is our survival expert. If someone gets wounded he will keep them alive.

Master Harte is our stealth expert. He can get within nose length of you and you would never know he was there. He is also the only one on the team right now who has children."

"And what about you Blaze?" Bambi asked.

"I have been Chief of the Silent Willows for almost three winters now. I joined when I was really young. About Raz's age. I don't have a specific skill set, except fighting and moving quietly through the forest. I guess I'm great at being a leader, but I have lost many under my command. Some rather be dead than have to make the decisions I have to make," Blaze said emotionless.

"Do you have any children?" Bambi said softly.

"No, but if I did and they became lost, I would do the same thing you're doing right now," Blaze said with a small grin.

"So if you die, who would follow in your foot steps?" Bambi said, but Blaze didn't answer they were interrupted by Clo.

"Chief Blaze, do your guys know what to do?" Supreme Chief Clo asked as he entered the clearing.

"Yes sir."

"Good, it's almost time to start getting ready. Could you show Bambi what he has to do? Bambi, I hope you don't mind getting dirty," Clo said with a big smile. Blaze led Bambi to a shallow mud pit. The other Silent Willows were there sharpening their antlers and their hooves with the trees and rocks.

"Go ahead and jump in there Bambi, make sure you cover your face and everything." Blaze said. Bambi hopped into the mud which came up to his chest.

"What is the point of this?" Bambi asked.

"It will help you stay unseen and unscented, so make sure you are totally covered in it." Blaze said.

All of the other Silent Willows including Blaze jumped in and started rolling in the mud which smelled pretty foul. Each stag covered their entire body including their face with mud. Long ago it was discovered that the mud will mask their sent from predators and enemies. Once everyone was covered in mud they left the pit and started rolling around in grass and leaves. One stag would stand under a willow tree while another bit off strands of leaves. All of the stags including Bambi were draped in these willow tree leaves.

"The leaves conceal us even better by making us not look like deer at all. Folks often refer to us as living trees or walking bushes." Blaze explained to Bambi who looked very puzzled. Nightfall was almost upon them when Supreme Chief Clo entered into the area.

"Well, look at you guys, looking all sharp. Bambi, I must say that is a good look for you my friend," Clo said merrily. They all laughed, it was good levity for them.

"Alright, let's get serious now," Clo said. The team became very sincere and payed close attention to their leader. "Mainly, we patrol the central forest which is not a big deal for you all, but make no mistake once you enter into grey territory you will be in an entirely hostile area. There are predators, man and his traps, and of course Cerberus. Before you reach the insertion point you will rendezvous with our secret contact who will give you the news about what is happening in the southern forest. Cornelius and Meryl will provide over-watch for you as well as obtaining information. We have been seeing an increase in Cerberus activity lately and we want to know why. So if you can get any information that would be great, but your primary objective is to get Bambi's son out of there alive and back to his home. Blaze, take command of your team and proceed with the mission," Clo said with a commanding voice.

"Boo-yah, sir," Blaze said in excitement. He turned around to face the rest of the team.

"Alright, Willows, you heard him and you know the drill. I want a smooth and professional operation. I don't want heroes or nothing like that, just get the job done. We will be walking into some pretty heavy stuff so stay frosty, keep your eyes, ears, and noses open. There has never been a mission that we couldn't accomplish. There was never a time that we allowed ourselves to become overrun. We are a team and there is nothing to worry about. We will go out there and we are going to get some. Is that understood Willows?" Blaze shouted.

"Boo-yah!"

"So, are you mean?" Blaze sneered.

"Boo-yah!"

"Are you motivated!"

"Boo-yah!"

"I must be going deaf because I can't flipping hear you!"

"Boo-yah!" The rest of the team shouted louder.

"Alright then, Let's move it out! Quickly! Quickly!"

Bambi and the Silent Willows charged out of the forest onto the meadow. Most of the animals have bedded down for the night so nobody saw them as they ran into the central forest to the primary insertion point. The primary insertion point was located east of the southern meadow which was thick with trees that offered excellent concealment and cover for them, but it was close to Cerberus's territory.

Once they entered the central forest they slowed their pace down to a walk. Blaze ordered them to halt. They all stopped and took cover behind bushes and trees. Raz was in front of the group while Blaze was behind it with Bambi at his side. They all looked around silently for a moment in order to get a feel for their surroundings and to get their bearing. Cornelius and Meryl were flying over their heads scanning the forest with their eyes for any possible threats. Cornelius landed on a branch and gave a signal to Blaze with his wing indicating that the area was clear. Blaze then emerged from his hiding spot and nodded at Raz who then started walking forward. The rest of the team followed him through the forest being as silent as possible.


	8. Chapter 7: Hunted

During the night, the guards would patrol the perimeter of the large thicket and would alert anyone at the first sign of trouble. Ronno's herd was very small with only a couple dozen of deer that reside inside the thicket. Some were young and some were old. Some had diseases while others were starving. Some were wounded from predators and traps and couldn't walk well. Most had no hope at all while others continue to have whatever hope they could muster.

A small group of deer would go out to find anything they could eat without wondering too close to Cerberus's territory. Once they found food, they would come back to the thicket and would lead the other deer to it. Everywhere they went, they had to go out in groups for protection, but no more than five would go out at a time.

Some deer would be bold enough to try and make it to the north forest, but many fall victim to traps, predators, or Cerberus sentries. There are just too few of them to protect themselves against their enemies. For the time being they just stay in hiding, doing everything they can to not attract unwanted attention.

"When will I be able to go home," Geno asked Shona. Ronno was outside guarding the perimeter.

"Well… to be honest with you, I don't know when you will be able to go home, most of anyone who try to go leave, never get there. It is just too dangerous," Shona said to Geno. They were in the thicket lying next to each other while most of the others were asleep. A few were up listening to the conversation. "I bet you miss everyone back at home, don't you?"

"I do. Right now my mother would be telling me one of her stories about how she grew up and how she met my father. She would tell me about the things he did as a child and how much I remind her of him. There are some, that I'm sure will not miss me," Geno said.

"Why do you say that?" asked Shona.

"There's this one guy named Boso, we use to be really good friends. One day we were venturing through the forest by ourselves. We liked to go on our adventures to explore and see interesting things," Geno said. He paused for a moment and looked around at random things.

"Go on," Shona said.

"We get to this clearing and there was this fox. I didn't see him, neither of us did. Well he attacked Boso viciously trying to kill him. I wanted to help him, but I was afraid. That was my first time I have encountered a fox, the first time I encountered danger. The same danger that my mother warns me about every day," Geno whispered as the feeling of guilt and remorse started overwhelming him.

"What happened to him, was he alright?" Shona asked intently.

"My, ah, father rescued him. He was hurt pretty bad, but my father showed him how to survive and he lived. Ever since then he has always hated me. Calling me a 'coward' and that I would never make a good Great Prince. And I can't help but think that he is right because he says it so much," Geno said as he started to weep a little.

"Would it help to say that it wasn't your fault? Think about it, if you and Boso switched places where you were being attacked by the fox, would he have rescued you? Everyone's true character is tested during times of crisis. It's only natural to be afraid. Everyone reacts differently to fear," Shona said to Geno trying to make him feel better.

"Funny thing is, the only reason why I am here is because I was attacked by a fox," Geno said with a smirk.

"How did you manage to get away?"

"By jumping into the river," Geno said smiling. "I had to draw him away from my sister and I had no other choice, there was nowhere else to go, but in the river."

"Well, then. You see, you're not a coward. You showed compassion for your sister by drawing the fox away from her. Then you jumped into the river? I know a few stags who think they're really tough who would never do such a thing. So in actuality, you're very brave," Shona said smiling at Geno?

"Hey, you're right I did save my sister," Geno said joyfully then returning to a rueful state. "I wonder what they are doing now. When I last saw my sister she told me about these two fawns who appeared in the meadow that were from here."

"Do you know their names?"

"She didn't tell me their names."

"That must have been Nello and Membo. They took their chances with their mother to go to the north forest. I guess she didn't make it," Shona said feeling remorseful. "I was good friends with her. She was really brave for what she did."

"How did you wind up in this forest?" Geno asked with a curious expression on his face.

"I was born here and lived here my whole life so far."

"Where's your mother?" Geno asked.

"She died when I was really young, my father along with other members of the herd have been taking care of me. My father was a part of the bad deer. They treated us so badly, never letting us do what we want. Does being forced to bear their offspring. My father made a lot of mistakes that he has paid for. He didn't like what he did or what he had become. So one day he had enough, and tried to take over the herd. There were just too many of them who were stronger and fiercer. We were able to escape, but at great cost. I lost so many friends and my mother. We have been hiding from the bad deer here ever since, trying to do what we can. My father is filled with so much regret now that the only thing that drives him anymore is me. If I wasn't here, he would have just let the bad deer kill him." Shona said. There was a moment of silence.

"I am so sorry to hear that Shona. I wish you could live a better life. Why won't they just leave all of you alone?" Geno said. Shona looked at him and smiled.

"For some deer it is not enough just to live out their lives in the world they live in. They can't accept that this is not a perfect world and they have to live with others in harmony. Instead, they want to live in their perfect world where only those who they deem worthy enough to live shall live and those who they believe are inferior should not exist," Shona explained.

"You became very interested in me when Ronno mentioned my father. Why is that?" Geno asked with curiosity.

"You are the Great Prince's son. In order for you to be a Great Prince you have to be sired by a Great Prince. If the bad deer figured out that you are here, they will hunt you and try to kill you. They believe strongly that they need to cut your bloodline, and they will not stop until they accomplish their goals. Don't worry, you will be safe here with us, but we must be careful. There are spies everywhere." Shona paused for a moment. "You should get some rest now, you haven't eaten a whole lot and you need to save your energy." Geno laid his head down on the ground, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

"Good night Geno," Shona whispered silently. Ronno then entered the thicket. Shona stood up and approached him.

"How is he doing?" Ronno asked.

"He's good, still a little shaken up. The poor little guy, he doesn't belong here at all," Shona muttered.

"None of us belong here. None of this should have happened. It's my fault," Ronno said with remorse.

"Don't do that to yourself father. Don't put yourself in that position. You did everything that you could. We need you. I forgive you for what happened to mother, we all forgive you," Shona said with a brittle voice.

"I just want to make everything right again, I don't want to live like this anymore, and I'm tired of seeing you and the others suffer for my mistakes."

Shona placed her head underneath her father's chin.

"I love you father," she whispered.

"I love you too my child. I have to get back out there again. I will check up on you again shortly," Ronno said. He turned around and looked at Shona again before leaving the thicket. Shona smiled at him as he disappeared into the forest.


	9. Chapter 8: Nefarious Agenda

Nero entered the Cerberus controlled forest where the main herd resides. He was walking towards a cliff where most of the Cerberus stags gather and train to fight. He continued walking further until finally he reached a dense thicket of bushes and trees. The thicket wasn't really large, but it was only meant for one deer to reside in it. Nero waited at the entrance to hear the call from his master to come in. A deep malevolent voice was heard inside the thicket.

"Come in," the voice uttered. Nero walked into the thicket, he couldn't see anyone. "Stop, that is close enough." All Nero could see was a silhouette of a deer deep inside the thicket. "Are all the preparations in place?"

"Yes sir, however, we are not up to full strength to invade an entire forest yet," Nero said to the figure.

"You don't tell me if we're ready or not. I'll be the judge of that," the baleful voice said. The stag behind the voice finally appeared in front of Nero. It was Maddox. Maddox is an old large stag with big antlers and scars all over his body. He walked with a limp as a result from stepping into a spring-loaded trap set by man. He had a large scar running down his face when he was attacked by a bear long ago. He forbids anyone to look at his face, so Nero would gaze upon his chest.

"Forgive me sir," Nero said softly looking down at the ground.

"You already failed me once by not killing those traitorous fawns that escaped, do that again and your life will be forfeit," Maddox said maliciously to Nero. Nero kept his head down looking at the ground that lay in front of his feet. "The time has come Nero, gather all the fighters, and get them ready. We'll move out at dawn."

* * *

Bambi and the Silent Willows continue to walk through the forest with a heighten sense of awareness. They were to meet up with their informant before they headed to their primary insertion point located east of the southern meadow. Raz was up in front or on point they would say. Usually, the youngest and lowest ranking will be up front so if an attack happens he would be the first to engage the enemy. Cerberus fighters don't often patrol the central forest. They have been ordered by their master to remain close to their own territory. However, there are still plenty of predators and traps to deal with including any possible encounters with man. Bambi and the Silent Willows were so well camouflaged it would be almost impossible to be spotted by man, especially in the dark. They approached their rendezvous point to meet with their informant. Suddenly, they all heard a voice and sprung into cover.

"I'm over here," the voice sounded. It was very faint and only Raz could hear him. "I will only speak to Chief Blaze, no one else." Raz nodded and then looked behind him to his leader Blaze giving him a signal to move up. Raz was able to get a glimpse of who was talking to him. He looked like a deer, but he had strange antlers. Both of his antlers were broad on his head then curled to a point in front of his face. He had a wider snout, small ears, and was shorter than the rest of the deer. Blaze walked up in front of Raz and then closer to the creature before him.

"That's close enough Blaze, I don't want you or any of your team to see me. Remember what happened last time," he said. The reason why he wouldn't let the team see him was for his protection. If Cerberus found out that he was working for Nemesis, they would try to kidnap him and force him to give information. Once they bleed all the information they can get from him, Cerberus would then kill him.

"What information do you have for us?" Blaze replied to him with a soft voice that couldn't be heard by the rest of the team. The informant already knew about the mission and all the names they use for their objectives.

"Sage is hiding with Falcon in a large thicket south of the southern marsh. To find its exact location look for a tree that is not like the rest of the trees surrounding it. Continue heading south and you will soon run into the entrance. Be careful, he has sentries posted around his hideout, and they may attack you which could compromise the mission," the voice said to Blaze.

"What can you tell us about Cerberus?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know much, but they have certainly increased their activity lately. They are planning something big, but I'm not sure what it is. It is best that you stay away from their territory when you get past your primary insertion point. There will be swarms of them in that area. I must go now, take care my friend," the creature disappeared. Blaze gave the command for the rest of the team to gather on him.

"Alright, listen up. I have a very good idea where Sage is, but there could be a problem with the increased activity with Cerberus. We need to stay extra vigilant of their presents once we cross into grey territory. However, I feel that it is important to figure out what they're up to so Harte I want you and Amos to go inside Cerberus territory and gather as much information you can. The rest of us will continue on mission, and you will rendezvous with us at the southern marsh once you complete your task."

"Yes sir," both Harte and Amos replied.

"Alright, let's continue towards the insertion point," Blaze commanded. Bambi started walking around to get out of the teams way, however, something caught Raz's eye.

"Stop!" He yelled at Bambi. "Be very still." Bambi stood very still not understanding what was going on. Raz approached him carefully and gazed at the ground where he noticed something shinny. "It's a trap, and you almost walked right into it sir." Bambi was completely amazed that Raz, this young deer was so good at spotting these traps. "Yeah, it's one of these really nasty traps for really large animals like a bear. If you get stuck in there you could lose a leg." Everyone else on the team watched on as Raz disarmed the trap which made a loud noise. "Alright, we're set Chief," Raz said to Blaze.

"Alright, let's keep going something might have heard that, and let that be a reminder to you all that we are not in a safe place, so keep it tight," Blaze announced to everyone on the team. Bambi was filled with relief. He later realized that if he had taken one more step, he could have been killed. The team continued to move on to their destination until they finally made it to the entrance of a thicket that would provide cover for them as they moved into the south forest, but there was something wrong.

"Do you smell that Chief?" Harte asked Blaze.

"Yes I do, I recognize that smell from anywhere," Blaze said. Bambi's grew curious about what was making Blaze so restless.

"What is it?" Bambi asked.

"Cougar," Blaze replied. Bambi began to get real nervous. "Stay calm," Blaze commanded. "Raz, what do you see in front of you?"

"I don't see anything sir," Raz answered back. Raz continued to look forward at the entrance until he heard a soft noise which made him very anxious. "Get back," he yelled at the others. They all stood silently watching intently at the front entrance of the thicket. Suddenly, a pair of glowing malevolent eyes could be seen and it charged at Raz.

It was indeed a cougar, and it latched itself onto Raz's back. Raz fell to the ground and started rolling over to get the predator off of his back. Amos ran and hit the cougar hard with his antlers. The cougar fell over on its side and gave a great growl at the stag. It got up again and started to viciously attack Amos who was able to hit the cougar with his antlers again. Then Lake and Dax together hit it as well with their antlers knocking it hard against a tree. The cougar jumped back up, shook its head, growled again, and charged at Dax. Its claws in its right paw almost struck Dax on his left shoulder before Bruno gave it a mighty blow to its head with his hind quarters. Blaze lifted the animal with his antlers into the air and the cougar fell hard onto the ground. It finally realized that it wasn't going to get an easy meal. It retreated towards the east in the darkness, and the entire team gave a sigh of relief. Raz had several cuts on his back from the cougar's teeth and claws, but it wasn't anything too serious.

"Is everyone alright," Blaze asked everyone.

"We're good Chief," everyone replied.

"Alright, everyone pull it back together we still have a job to do, so let's get it done," Blaze said calmly. He looked over at Bambi who looked shaken up through the whole ordeal. Harte stood aside Bambi to protect him if the cougar had attacked. "Are you okay Bambi?"

"Yeah I will be fine, thank you. It's not every day you get attacked by a cougar," Bambi answered. Blaze looked at him with a dead stare.

"For us, it is every day. Raz let's keep moving," Blaze commanded. The deer moved through the thicket to get to the insertion point. While moving through the thicket Bambi was able to get a glimpse of the southern meadow, and it filled him with many memories. The southern meadow was the first meadow his mother took him to see. It is where he met Faline and his other friends. It is where his mother perished, and where his father taught him how to survive when he was wounded by man.

"Are you okay Bambi?" Blaze asked. You look a little disturbed. Bambi looked back at him with a little smirk.

"Just a lot of memories are all. I hardly recognize this place, everything is so different now."

"Hopefully, it will start to grow back real soon after this ordeal with Cerberus is over with," Blaze told Bambi. Bambi and the Silent Willows kept moving through the thicket until they finally reached the boundary of grey territory.


	10. Chapter 9: A Grim Discovery

Bambi and the Silent Willows crossed into grey territory which put them close to Cerberus. Cerberus sentries could be seen so in order for them to get around, they had to be as silent as they could while trekking through the dense forest. They now started heading west towards the marsh. When they were far enough ahead, Blaze ordered Harte and Amos to conduct the task that was assigned to them earlier.

"Just go in there, and find out whatever you can. Don't get too close, and hurry to the marsh once you're finished," Blaze whispered. Harte and Amos nodded, turned around, and started heading back towards Cerberus's territory. The process was slow. In order to remain silent and unseen, they had to calculate every single step that they made. They also made sure not to disturb the branches or twigs on the ground that would certainly betray their position if they stepped on one. As they drew in closer sentries can be seen, so they had to get lower to almost a crawl and move very slowly. The mud and leaves they were wearing as camouflage will only work if they don't make any sudden unnatural movements.

"We have two sentries patrolling the main entrance, we will have to find another way in," Harte whispered to Amos. "Make sure you go where I go and do exactly what I do." Amos nodded at him and they continued further south to find another way into Cerberus's forest. Suddenly, two guards were approaching them. "Hold it," Harte whispered as he slowly fell to the ground with Amos. "Stay very still."

The Cerberus stags stopped a couple meters from where Harte and Amos were lying. They started talking to each other while Harte and Amos eavesdropped on the conversation.

"How many have come so far?" One Cerberus stag asked his comrade.

"At least 50 I've heard, Maddox is planning something big."

"Do you know what they're planning?"

"How should I know? I'm just a guard. If you really wanted to find out you could go talk to Nero."

"Nero has returned?"

"Yes, and apparently Maddox is not too happy with him because he botched his last task." They stood silently for a moment and started walking back towards the east.

"Alright, coast is clear, move up," Harte told Amos. Amos and Harte stood up slowly and started walking again to the south. Harte saw another way into the forest that wasn't being guarded. "Over there," he told Amos. "Quietly, do not disturb the ground in front of you." When they made it to the entrance they quietly moved to the ground in order to get a good view of the forest. What they saw surprised and worried Harte.

"Oh my, you are not going to believe this brother, there has got to be at least 50 if not 70 Cerberus stags in that clearing," Harte told Amos. "You stay here and watch my tail, I'm going to go in and have a closer look." This surprised Amos.

"Blaze told us not to take any unnecessary risks," he whispered to Harte. Harte smirked at him.

"Huh, if they can detect me, then they deserve to capture me," Harte said. He began to make his way in closer to the large group of Cerberus stags using the bushes and long grass as cover. Suddenly, he stopped and took to cover when he saw Nero emerge from the tree-line and entered the clearing.

"Listen up everyone. It is time to take back what was rightfully ours. At dawn, we will be heading up to the north, and we will invade the northern forest. Those who reside there will either submit to us or perish. We will kill anyone who stands in our way. So get your rest, for tomorrow, we go to war!" Nero shouted. The rest of the Cerberus stags cheered as Harte looked on in horror.

"Oh my gosh," he said to himself. Nero disappeared into the tree line, and Harte started to make his way back to Amos who was still guarding the entrance. "We need to get out of here now Amos, follow me." Both stags turned around to leave, but two Cerberus guards were approaching. Harte and Amos hid from them as the Cerberus stags began to come closer. They were within a nose length from Amos and Harte then started to talk to each other.

"Dang, what is that horrible smell? It must be the bog stinking up again."

"Come on you fool, we need to be on the lookout for anything suspicious." The stag then notice Amos lying on the ground. "What the heck is that?" He said in a very low tone. Harte then jumped out and locked antlers with his opponent. He violently knocked his head into the ground which delivered a serious blow to his neck. Amos too sprung up and attacked the other stag viciously. Within just a moment both Cerberus stags were defeated and laid lifelessly on the ground, they were both killed in the attack.

"Come on, we must hurry now before anyone finds them," Harte said to Amos. They quickly and quietly disappeared into the darkness, and headed west towards the southern marsh.

Bambi and the rest of the Silent Willows were half-way to the marsh waiting for their comrades to return. Each Silent Willow member was in their own hiding place scanning the forest being vigilant of any kind of danger. Blaze was growing impatient when he finally saw Amos and Harte approaching from the east. He got up to talk to them.

"Where on Earth have you two been? We've been waiting forever." Blaze scolded.

"Chief, we got problems," Harte said frantically. The rest of the team and Bambi stood up and gathered on him and Amos.

"Whoa, whoa, take a deep breath and slow down," Blaze said. He waited for Harte to calm down a little bit. "Now tell me what happened?"

Harte explained the entire situation to Blaze, who suddenly had a worried look in his face. Blaze looked up into the sky to find Cornelius and Meryl. Cornelius spotted him and landed near a branch closest to Blaze.

"Cornelius, I need Meryl down here on the double," Blaze commanded. Cornelius nodded and flew back up over the canopy. After another moment Meryl swooped down and landed on a fallen tree next to Blaze.

"Meryl, I need you to go back and tell Clo that we're going to need some help," Blaze said. Meryl nodded and then flew out of the canopy towards the north. There was a moment of silence.

"What do we do now Chief?" Bruno asked Blaze.

"We continue with the mission as planned, but we are quickly running out of time so we must hurry."

Bambi and the Silent Willows continued towards the southern marsh looking for the tree that their informant was talking about earlier. They reached the eastern edge of the marsh, but they still couldn't find the tree. Raz then saw a stag with a Cerberus mark approaching and signaled everyone to hide. When the stag came into Blaze's and Bambi's view, they quickly recognized who it was, Ronno. Blaze jumped out of cover and the rest of the Silent Willows along with Bambi followed. They all quickly surrounded Ronno who was stunned with fear. He stood very still and quietly until he recognized Bambi.

"Bambi, is that you?" Ronno said.

"Yes, it is me Ronno," Bambi answered.

"Why are you covered in mud?" Ronno asked, but he was abruptly interrupted by Blaze.

"Shut up! We're not here to answer your questions," He scolded at Ronno.

"Ah, Chief Blaze, I remember you very well. And why shouldn't I? You tried to kill me," Ronno said.

"That's because you were with Cerberus," Blaze said, then Bambi intervened.

"Alright that's enough," Bambi shouted. He then turned to Ronno and asked softly, "Ronno, do you know why we're here?"

"I have your son Bambi. He is safe with my daughter and the rest of my herd," Ronno answered back.

"Can you take us to him?"

"Yes. Follow me."


	11. Chapter 10: A New Mission

Meryl hurried her way in the sky across the central forest to inform Supreme Chief Clo about the news she had heard from Blaze. She flew her way across the northern meadow and headed east into the Nemesis forest. There she was able to find Clo and landed on a nearby tree branch next to him.

"They're in trouble already?" Clo asked with a surprised tone.

"The whole northern forest is in trouble. Whatever you have planned, you better do it quick," Meryl informed.

"Why? What has happened?" Clo asked. Meryl told him all about how Cerberus was massing for an invasion on the north forest. Once she was finished, she flew away and started heading towards the south again to assist in the mission. Clo then summoned all of his Chiefs to a meeting to inform them of the situation and to prepare for combat.

"We won't be able to repel an attack that size so we are going to need some help," Clo said.

"And who is going to help us sir? The Monarchs? Even with their help we are still outnumbered," Chief Thorburn insisted.

"I'm with Thorburn on this one sir, even if we did have enough, what would be the strategy?" Chief Beorn asked.

"We will need help from my rather large friends from the west," Clo said mysteriously.

"What makes you think they will help us boss?" Thorburn asked. Clo smiled at him and said "they still owe me a favor. For now hope for the best, but prepare for the worse. Send out your patrols. We have brothers out there who need our help, and we will answer their call."

* * *

Ronno was leading Bambi and the Silent Willows deeper south into the forest. Chief Blaze was growing impatient because they moved beyond the point their informant told them the hideout was.

"I thought we would be there by now, our informant told us that your hideout was just south of the marsh," Blaze said to Ronno.

"We never stay in the same place for too long in order to elude Cerberus and other nosy creatures such as your informant," Ronno replied. Blaze gently nodded his head because he thought that tactic was pretty clever especially coming from Ronno. Blaze and the other Silent Willows suddenly understood why it was so hard to find him in the past. Bambi walked next to Ronno's side looking at him with a curious look. Ronno looked back with a blank stare and looked forward again.

"Why did you do it? Why did you betray Cerberus?" Bambi asked Ronno silently.

"Ever since the fire, things started taking a turn for the worse. Maddox went into hiding after a failed assassination attempt made by your Nemesis friend, Chief Blaze. So Maddox was making me do all of the dirty work. Everybody knew the forest was dead, even me, and we needed to move in order to find food, but Maddox would have none of it. Anyone who tried to leave, he would deem as betrayers and weak, and he would order us to kill them. I wasn't proud for what I had done. I grew tired of watching everyone suffer so I gathered a bunch of stags; anyone who was willing to fight to take Cerberus down. But I was betrayed by a stag named Nero who told Maddox about the plot. Knowing that time was against me I decided to start the coup early.

That was a big mistake and so many paid dearly for it with their lives. Stags, does, and fawns died because of me. I took whoever was left, including my daughter and we escaped. I had to hide them quick though, we couldn't venture to the north forest without being seen so I led them to a thicket far away from Cerberus. There we try to live normal lives, but the world we live in is filled with danger. Our hope faded when we realized no one from the north forest would be able to come to liberate us. Once everyone sees you Bambi, their hope will be revived."

"I'm sorry that happened Ronno. You are definitely not the stag I use to remember. I mean I didn't even know you had a daughter, what's her name?" Bambi said

"Shona, and she is with Geno right now looking after him," Ronno answered. Blaze was very skeptical with everything Ronno just said. Nemesis and Cerberus are vicious rivals, and Blaze and the rest of the Silent Willows had a vendetta against Ronno. During previous battles between Cerberus and Nemesis, Ronno had killed many Nemesis stags. Ronno is also guilty aided in the kidnapping of does and fawns in the north forest.

"I never would have thought that a heart as black as yours could be so compassionate Ronno. Bambi you should not show so much sympathy to this monster. You know as well as I what he is guilty of," Chief Blaze said.

"I deserve that, but why don't trust me Blaze? I am no longer with those arrogant fiends, and I can prove it to you when you see how miserable my herd is. We have to fight for our lives everyday while you live it up in the north forest," Ronno stated.

"The only deer I trust are the ones who fight alongside me, and you still wear the mark of Cerberus. Trust me, if it weren't for Bambi, you would already be dead right now."

"What do you want me to do? Wash it off? Just like your marks, it's permanent. Once a Nemesis, always a Nemesis, right?" Ronno said.

"Yes, and once a Cerberus, always a Cerberus, right?" Blaze replied sarcastically. Ronno closed his eyes and shook his head. "One good deed doesn't remedy oneself from a lifetime of treachery." Bambi was appalled by Blaze's statements.

"Why do you have to be so rude to him? He is helping us isn't he?"

"Bambi, I am warning you not to sympathize with him. Yeah he is helping us for now, but what makes you think he wouldn't betray us to Cerberus? How can you be sure that what he is saying to you is the truth? He may be leading us to a trap," Blaze whispered. Bambi didn't respond back because he thought Blaze's points he made were valid. Blaze looked at Lake. "Are you keeping track on where we are going?"

"Yes Chief, we are really far in now," Lake replied. Harte looked at Blaze and started walking by his side.

"How do we know he is not leading us astray?" He asked.

"We don't, but we have no choice to follow him. The sooner we get this done, the better. This forest is a nightmare," Blaze replied. Suddenly, Raz heard a noise in front of him. He looked over at Blaze with concerned eyes.

"Chief, someone is coming this way," Raz said.

"Everybody, get down," Blaze whispered loudly. Everyone fell to the ground including Ronno and Bambi. A group of five Cerberus stags and other deer approached. Ronno recognized the deer immediately.

"Those are my deer. They have captured them. You have to help them," Ronno whispered.

"Shut up fool, before you get us all killed," Blaze replied. Ronno scolded at him, stood up, and shouted at the Cerberus stags.

"Hey over here!"

"I knew it, he betrayed us Chief," Harte whispered to Blaze.

"Just stay down," Blaze replied.

All of the Cerberus stags saw Ronno and began to approach him with the deer they had captured.

"Well, well, look who it is," one of the Cerberus stags said maliciously. "We thought we may find you out here, Ronno." They continued to approach him slowly not aware of the Silent Willow stags lying in front of him.

"Those are my deer, and I want them back," Ronno demanded.

"You forgot to say please," the Cerberus stags started to chuckle. All the Silent Willows stood up and surrounded the group. They instantly attacked the Cerberus stags and brought them down quickly.

"Please," Ronno said. Ronno's deer looked at him with a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank goodness! We thought we were goners for sure. We didn't know where they came from Ronno, honestly." Ronno nodded his head.

"That's okay, do they know where the rest of the herd is?" he asked.

"No, we were lucky. They were going to kill us if we didn't tell them where the rest of the herd was."

"It's alright, you're safe now," Ronno assured them. A doe with the group looked at Bambi and gasps when she recognized him.

"Great Prince, you have come for us? We are saved," she said with excitement.

"His son Geno is with the herd. Geno became lost in this forest when he was attacked by a fox and almost drowned in the river," Ronno said, but he was abruptly interrupted by Blaze.

"Don't blurt out his name like that; you don't know who else might be watching."

"What should I call him then?" Ronno snickered.

"We call him Sage," Blaze replied.

"Oh my, that is a dreadful name for a deer, you use to call me Falcon, that was a better name," Ronno said. Blaze was amazed that he knew all of this, but Ronno didn't know that his team are the Silent Willows. Blaze stared at Ronno looking none too pleased.

"Just take us to him, we did just save you and your herd," Blaze sneered.

"Alright, let's continue," Ronno said. A young stag from his herd walked beside him.

"Those are Nemesis stags, aren't they?" He asked Ronno.

"Indeed they are, they're escorting Bambi through the forest to help find his son," Ronno replied.

"They're not very friendly are they?" the young stag asked again.

"Nemesis and Cerberus have been enemies for a very long time so they're not so fond of me right now. They have no emotions, not even compassion or fear. They simply do as they are told and they accomplish their tasks quickly. That is all they care about. They don't show emotion because they feel it is a sign of weakness which is the image that they don't want to convey to their enemies. Being able to control pain and emotions make them appear more dangerous to others," Ronno said. Ronno and his deer stopped all the sudden and started looking around the forest.

"Why have we stopped?" Bambi asked.

"We always make sure the coast is clear before we enter our thicket," Ronno replied. He looked at Blaze, but continued to talk to Bambi. "We don't want any more unwelcomed visitors." Ronno continued to look around for another brief moment. "Come, it is safe." Ronno escorted Bambi and the Silent Willows into his hideout. Geno was sleeping next to Shona. Ronno approached and nudged her with his nose to get her to wake up.

"Shona, wake up, look who is here," Ronno said. She woke up, lifted her head and saw the Great Prince standing in front of her.

"Great Prince," she said smiling. She then woke Geno up by nudging him gently with her chin. "Wake up Geno, your father has arrived." Geno looked up at his father's eyes with a blank expression.

"Hello, Geno. I am here to bring you back home," Bambi said. Geno remained silent as he stood up along with Shona.

"Thank you, for taking care of him," Bambi said to Shona.

"My pleasure Great Prince, you have a very nice young son," She replied.

"He wouldn't know that," Geno muttered. Bambi was filled with shame after hearing his son's comment. He knew Geno was feeling hurt from rarely being able to see his father from time to time. Blaze walked alongside of Bambi calmly.

"Alright Bambi, we found him. I think it's time we start heading out, we need to get back in time so we can stop Cerberus from conducting their invasion," Blaze whispered to Bambi. Bambi paused for a moment feeling ashamed about not spending more time with his son. He then started looking around at the other deer who were staring at him. They had miserable and desperate looks on their faces. He looked at Ronno and Shona who gave him a quick smile. Bambi then softly looked at Blaze.

"We need to take all of these deer out of here, Blaze," Bambi said.

"We are not here for them Bambi, our orders were to get your son out of here alive, no one else," Blaze replied softly so no one else could hear him.

"What about doing the right thing huh? You are just going to abandon the deer who you swore to protect?" Bambi asked raising his voice.

"We will come back for them another day, our focus is to rescue your son," Blaze answered.

"Back another day? They could all die by then. We need to save them all now!" Bambi shouted.

"You do not give me orders sir! You came along because we needed you to identify your son! That's it! We could have handled this mission by ourselves, but we were ordered to bring you with us! We don't have time for them!" Blaze shouted back. The deer in the herd began to get frightened by the fighting. There was a moment of silence.

"Your orders were to bring me and my son out of this forest, and to ensure our safety. Well, I am not leaving this spot until you agree to bring the rest of the herd back," Bambi explained. Blaze looked at his team who were looking back at him with bleak expressions.

"Give me a moment," Blaze said. He turned around and slowly walked out of the thicket. All the deer in the thicket were questioning each other. "What's going on? Are we getting out of here? Is Bambi going to help us?"

"You guys see what you can do for these deer," Harte said to the rest of the Silent Willows. He turned around and caught up with Blaze. "Hey boss, what are your orders?"

"I don't know, I don't know what to think anymore Harte. What do you think? Speak freely," Blaze said.

"We've been together for a long time, and none of us can ask for a better leader. Any decision you make we're with you all the way. A part of me thinks that if Bambi and his son want to stay here then fine, let's go home then. Then I remember that those are our deer in there too who also need our help. Maybe if we figure out a way to bring all of them back we can look back on this and say that this was the most decent thing we could pull out of this awful mess," Harte said. Blaze continued to look forward and was still silent for a moment. "That's what I was thinking sir."

"Heaven help us," Blaze said. He turned around and entered back in the thicket with Harte following him. He approached Bambi.

"Alright, Bambi you win. We will take all of these deer out of here," Blaze said emotionless.

"Thank you Blaze," Bambi replied with a sigh of relief.

"Hurry please," Blaze said inexpressibly. The rest of the Silent Willows looked at him surprised.

"Is this a new mission Chief?" Bruno asked. Blaze said nothing back.

"Ronno, we are taking you and everyone out of here. We need you to get them ready soon," Bambi said.

"Thank you Bambi, I will never forget this," Ronno replied.

"Don't thank me. Thank your best friend Blaze," Bambi said with a little sarcasm. Ronno gazed upon Blaze who returned eye contact for an instant then looked away. Ronno stood in the center of the thicket so he could address everyone around him.

"Everybody, listen to me. After all of this time, we are finally leaving and will be heading our way into the north forest. We must leave now, so you need to get up and we will leave in an orderly fashion. That way you will all stay protected. Let's get going then," Ronno announced to the entire herd. After hearing the news a glimmer of hope was shown on everyone's faces. Those who were lying down stood up and they all gathered outside of the thicket in a single-file line.

"Lake, we will go west of the meadow back up to the north forest. I know there's not any cover, but it's a risk we have to take. We're running out of time, dawn will be here soon. You know where we are going?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, Chief," Lake replied.

"Alright, take us out," Blaze commanded. Lake nodded and started walking north with the rest of the herd following. The Silent Willows were staggered around the formation in order to provide protection against any threats. "Keep it moving, keep it moving, we need to go faster than this," Blaze said in a monotonic voice. A doe from the herd looked at Blaze with a smile.

"Thank you so much," she said.

"Please hurry," Blaze responded assertively. The doe looked forward again and continued to follow the rest.

They were making slow progress through the dense forest, but at least now they were on their way home to the north forest. Geno stayed by Shona's side instead of his father's which really troubled Bambi a lot, but Bambi understood what Geno was feeling. Bambi's father hardly visited him either. It wasn't until two winters after Bambi was born when his father began to pay more attention to him and teach him the ways of the forest. They continued to trek through the south forest, they had a long ways to go, and dawn was soon approaching.


	12. Chapter 11: Compromised

Nero was standing at the entrance of his master's thicket waiting for permission to come in. It was now dawn and he wanted to inform his leader about the dead Cerberus stags that were found near their borders and five more who are missing.

"Come," Maddox said. Nero entered his thicket and stared at the ground while he was talking to Maddox. "I will send out a couple spies to the west, for now we proceed as planned. I will be coming with you to ensure success this time."

"You mean to come out of hiding master?" Nero said surprised. It has been over two winters since Maddox went into hiding.

"You have a problem with that?"

"No sir."

"This operation is too important and I will not tolerate failure anymore, so I will go with you. How many fighters do we have exactly?"

"There are exactly 82, sir."

"That is more than enough to vanquish our enemies. Let's get ready to head out."

Maddox and Nero left the thicket and headed to the clearing where the Cerberus fighters had gathered waiting word to move north. They all were shocked to see Maddox coming out of hiding. Maddox walked around with Nero inspecting all of his stags ready to hear his command.

"You all know what you have to do. I will have no pity for any cowards. You either fight with honor or you die with shame," Maddox announced loudly in his deep menacing voice. "Let's move Nero, it will take us until the next dawn to reach the north forest."

Nero gave the command to all of the Cerberus fighters and they all left their territory heading west to the marsh which was easy going compared to going directly up north into the dense thickets.

* * *

Thunder clouds were hovering over the forest, and it started to rain quite heavily when Meryl finally caught up with the rest of the herd. She told Blaze everything that Clo told her. She was surprised that they were moving an entire herd of deer instead of just Bambi's son.

"This will put your mission at great risk, Blaze," she said.

"I know, but what was I suppose to do?" Blaze replied back.

"I hope you know what you are doing," Meryl said flying into the sky again with Cornelius. The entire herd just barely made it to the marsh which was putting Blaze on edge.

"If we were going any slower, we would be going back in time," he said to Bruno. Bruno nodded back as he continued to walk next to Blaze.

"You didn't answer me before when I asked you if this was a new mission so I'm just curious to why are we taking all of these deer out of here, I though we were just getting Sage out," Bruno asked.

"Our job is to get the mission done no matter what it takes. I had to make a compromise with Bambi so he would cooperate with us," Blaze answered.

"We could have told Bambi that if he didn't want to cooperate with us then we would leave them. I thought we didn't make compromises in the Silent Willows." Blaze glared at him for a moment. "I'm with you all the way Chief, but you were just going to leave these other deer out here to die, so why the change in heart?"

"When I figure that one out I will tell you," Blaze replied. They reached the marsh's edge and had a hard decision to make.

"We can walk around it Chief or we can go through it," Lake told Blaze.

"If we go around it would take us a long time, but if we go through it we can cut that time in half," Blaze explained.

"What about the old and the really young? I don't think they will be able to make it across. They are already fatigued from the journey already," Ronno interrupting Blaze. "What do you think Bambi?"

"I think it would be wise to go around and not risk anyone becoming trapped in the mud or drowning. The fresh rain will make it even harder to trek through it," Bambi said.

"May I remind the both of you that a large Cerberus force is moving through the forest as we speak? By the time we get to the north forest, there may be no forest left to defend. My brothers need my help," Blaze said as his frustration was beginning to build.

"I am well aware Blaze, and I understand your frustration, but we simply can't risk it," Bambi replied gently. Blaze gazed at the rest of his team who were silently awaiting his orders. Blaze shook his head.

"Very well we will go around, so let's not waste any more time arguing," Blaze said and shouted at Lake. "Lake, lead us around the marsh."

"Yes sir, moving," Lake answered.

"Thank you Blaze, I know this is hard for you. I know this is what you didn't have planned, but you're doing a good thing," Bambi said. Blaze continued to stare forward, and didn't say anything back.

The herd started moving again through the thick brush avoiding the marsh. Geno continued to walk alongside of Shona. She didn't understand why Geno didn't want to be with his father.

"You know, in your entire lifetime you only get one mother and one father. You are lucky that you have both including your sister. You should go talk to your father," Shona said softly.

"What would we discuss?"

"Well aren't you curious about where he has been all of this time or what he does?" Shona asked?

"No, not really. I'm not interested in what he does," Geno said. Shona was shocked by Geno's answer.

"How do you know you're not interested if you never asked him? He risked his life and came all this way to find you. Don't you think you can at least talk to him for a little while?" Shona said with a little smile.

Geno rolled his eyes to let out a big sigh and turned around towards his father. Geno began walking by his side, and Bambi became very nervous. After an awkward moment of silence Bambi finally started talking.

"Hello, Geno."

"Hello, father. Shona told me that I should ask you what you do as the Great Prince," Geno said reluctantly.

"Oh, well I warn others when danger is approaching, protect the herd from any danger, and I teach others what I know about the forest that I learned from my father. Soon I will teach you as well," Bambi said enthusiastically.

"Fascinating," Geno replied sarcastically. Bambi frowned and looked softly over at Geno.

"Look Geno, I know it was wrong for me to not spend as much time with you as you would have liked. I know it hurts you; I went through the same thing with my father. I hope someday you understand why I couldn't be around so much and I hope you will forgive me." Geno didn't respond he kept walking silently following the others in front of him.

Suddenly, something caught Dax's eye. It looked like a bird, but he couldn't be sure. He stopped to have a closer look, and sure enough it was a bird, a crow that works for Cerberus.

"Chief, there's a spy! Over there a crow!" Dax cried. Blaze looked over and saw that there were actually two crows spying on the herd. He looked up at Cornelius and Meryl flying above.

"Catch them before they reach Cerberus!" he shouted at them.

Meryl and Cornelius quickly dived at the crows that jumped off their branch and started flying frantically towards the east to Cerberus. They flew through tree branches to evade the great eagles who were gaining on them quickly.

"We need to pick up the pace now," Blaze commanded the others. "We can't linger here anymore." Bambi, Ronno, and the Silent Willows started telling the others to move faster. Shona supported the younger deer while Ronno supported the older deer who were struggling to keep up.

Meryl was able to catch up to one of the crows. She grabbed onto him with her talons, and overpowered the bird who was half her size. Meryl slammed him into a tree, and he plummeted to the ground. Cornelius was still pursuing his target who continued weaving around the tree branches. They covered an extremely long distance before Cornelius was just about to grab the bird, but it was too late. The Cerberus herd was in site, and the crow cried out to Maddox. Cornelius had to stop his pursuit so he wouldn't be identified, and headed back to the west.

"I found them," the crow yelled.

"Who did you find," Maddox asked.

"I found Ronno, and his herd near the marsh. They are trying to escape to the northern forest. Bambi and a group of Nemesis stags are with them, I was being chased by bald eagles."

"This is rather interesting news," Maddox said. He looked at Nero with a dark look. "Change of plans Nero. We will pursue and capture this herd. Kill Bambi, Ronno, the Nemesis stags, and anyone who resists," Maddox sneered.

"What about the north forest sir?" Nero asked softly.

"I wan't Ronno, and Bambi you fool!" Maddox said scornfully to Nero.

"Yes sir," Nero whispered in fear.

"Listen to me Nero. If you ever question my orders again, you're done. Understood?" Nero nodded his head submissively. He then picked his head up to address the rest of the fighters.

"Let's pick up the pace towards the marsh," Nero shouted.

When Meryl and Cornelius caught up with Blaze and the rest of the herd, they told him about the large group of Cerberus stags gaining on them.

"Maddox? You saw him?" Blaze said with excitement.

"Yes, he was there. I'm sorry Blaze, I failed you," Cornelius said.

"It's not your fault Cornelius, it just means we need to hurry up, and get back home," Blaze replied back.

"We will continue to keep you updated on their location, but it looks like they are about a half day behind you. Their large and clumsy force cannot move fast through the thickets," Meryl said.

"Thank you Meryl, we appreciate all the work you and Cornelius have done for us," Blaze complemented. Both eagles flew back up over the canopy. The herd was halfway around the marsh, and everyone including the Silent Willows was beginning to become fatigued. The day was also becoming hot which accelerated everyone's exhaustion. They were able to find a small stream of water to take a short break, and hydrate.

"Lake, how close are we from the southern meadow," Blaze asked.

"We still have a ways to go yet Chief, however, we are closer than we were before," he replied back. "I'm pretty sure we won't reach the north forest before the next dawn."

"That's cutting it real close, Cerberus will be on us by the time we reach the central forest. Maddox will let his stags rest a little during the night so they will be full strength tomorrow to try and take over the north forest," Blaze said. Lake nodded at him, and then continued to drink from the stream. After they were allowed to drink for a moment, Blaze commanded everybody to start moving again.

"Let's get moving we need to be in the central forest before nightfall."

"Agreed, let's continue," Ronno said. Now that Blaze and the Silent Willows were helping his herd, Ronno was no longer undermining Blaze's commands. The herd continued to move north inching their way slowly to their destination with Cerberus perusing them.


	13. Chapter 12: Dangerous Places

All of the children gathered around the orphans Nello and Membo in the north meadow. They were curious about the southern forest, and how Nello and Membo were able to escape.

"What was living in the southern forest like," Gurri asked Membo. Membo took a moment to gather up his thoughts. Then he talked softly and slowly.

"It's awful. We were always hungry all the time with nothing to eat. Danger lurking in every corner, and all you can smell is the foul odor of the marsh. My brother and I went to the marsh one time because our curiosity got the better of us. If I knew what we were going to see, I would have never ventured there."

"What did you see," Lana asked. Membo hesitated for a moment as tears began to run down his cheeks. He finally found the courage to speak.

"We saw a deer. She was caught in one of man's traps. I will never forget the sound of her desperate cries for help. I still have nightmares about it all the time. We started running away, but we were being followed."

"Who was following you?" Gurri asked with great interest.

"I think it was man, but I'm not positive that it was. We continued to run then we heard this really loud noise like thunder echoing throughout the forest. We never have been so scared before in our lives. We never told anyone about it because we didn't want to get into trouble for exploring the forest by ourselves. We return the very next day to find that the deer disappeared. All that was left was blood and her entrails." Nello interrupted.

"That's enough my brother! All they need to know is that the south forest is terrible!"

"Nello, they are our friends, we can trust them with our secrets," Membo replied back.

"That's where Geno is now?" Boso asked. Gurri scolded him.

"Why do you care? If it weren't for you, he would have never been attacked by that fox and almost drowned in the river!" she cried.

"You're blaming me for what happened to Geno?" Boso said in shock.

"Why not? You blamed him for what happened to you, and then you constantly tease him. My brother is braver than you will ever be," Gurri shouted. Boso was speechless. He turned around and walked away moping.

"Why did you have to go and say that to him Gurri? Boso regrets what he has done to Geno. Just as it was wrong for Boso to blame Geno for what happened to him, it is also wrong to blame him for what happened to Geno."

"I'm sorry Lana. I became upset. I miss my brother, and I hope he is doing well," Gurri said softly. Lana then looked at Membo again. She was curious about the living trees he mentioned earlier.

"You said you were saved from the bad deer by the trees?" she asked.

"Yes, although we didn't realize they were saving us at the time. We were filled with so much fear, we didn't bother to ask them questions," Membo replied.

"What did they look like," Gurri asked.

"They had legs, and they were covered in leaves. One of them looked at me with his dark eyes, but they didn't have a threatening look. It was more like a 'you're not supposed to be here' kind of look," Membo said mysteriously. Nello interrupted again.

"I miss mother," he said softly.

"I know you do Nello; I miss her too."

"My mother will look out after you the best she can," Gurri assured them.

"She is very kind. We are very grateful that she found us," Membo replied. Lana walked next to Membo and whispered to him.

"Nello doesn't talk much does he?" Lana said.

"He had a really hard life; we both did. He also took the passing of our mother really hard. He needs my help more than ever now if he is to survive, and live his life in the best way," Membo whispered back. Faline then called to her children. They all heard and started dashing towards her. Gurri caught Boso in the corner of her eye and she wanted to apologize for what she said to him earlier.

"Boso, I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier. I was upset," she was interrupted by Boso.

"No need to apologize Gurri, you were right. I shouldn't have been so hard on Geno. He is a good friend, and he is going to need my friendship when he gets back," Boso replied softly.

"He will appreciate that Boso," Gurri said smiling. Boso smiled back, and then Faline called Gurri again. "I have to go now, see you again." Gurri caught up with her mother, Nello, and Membo again.

"I don't want you children to wonder off too far, it is no longer safe in the forest."

* * *

Supreme Chief Clo made it to the west forest which is bordered by the Pine River looking for his old friends. Long ago Clo and the Nemesis deer help them escape the fire from the south. For that they told him if he ever needed help, they would come to his aid. Clo made his way deep inside the west forest until he heard a loud deep voice sounding in front of him.

"Who goes there," the voice said.

"It is I old friend, Clo."

"Ah, old friend welcome to our home. This is an unexpected pleasure. What can we do for you?" The voice said cheerfully.

"I'm going to need your help. Our forest is under threat of invasion, and I have brothers that are in the southern forest right now being chased by a large unknown amount of Cerberus fiends," Clo stated.

"Ah yes, Cerberus. I never liked them much anyways. How many of my brothers are you going to need my little friend?"

"How many can you spare?"

"I can give you twenty of my best fighters, is that going to be enough?"

"That would be most generous of you."

"Outstanding, I will gather them all up for you and we will leave immediately. Seeing how we are going to be fighting Cerberus, I will give you this one for free my friend."

"Thank you so much," Clo said.

"No need to thank me, when any opportunity to fight the Cerberus scum comes along, we're going to take it without hesitation."

* * *

More than half the day was finished when the Silent Willows and the herd finally made it pass the marsh. They were following the river north that flowed west of the southern meadow. This part of the forest didn't offer much cover for them, but they agreed that they must cross the meadow here if they were going to make it to the north forest on time. However, everyone was becoming really exhausted and they had nothing to eat since they started moving away from Ronno's hideout. Bambi and the Silent Willows haven't eaten anything since they started their mission.

"Blaze, we are going to have to stop real soon again everyone is getting hungry and they need to graze," Bambi pleaded.

"I hear you Bambi, but we can't stop now, we are already way behind schedule. I'm going to need everyone to dig deep, and tough it out all the way to the central forest. At least there the grass is a little better," Blaze explained.

"I know you and the rest of your team haven't eaten anything in a while. If we're going to have any chance to make it to the north forest we have to rest again," Bambi replied. Blaze shook his head and sighed even though he was pleased to hear that Bambi had concern for his team.

"Very well we will stop after we are no longer in grey territory," Blaze said.

"Thank you Blaze," Bambi said quietly.

"Don't thank me just yet, wait until we get to the north forest, and we're all alive," Blaze smirked. Suddenly, a loud cry was heard.

"What was that?" Ronno yelled. He turned to the right and saw a young stag from his herd who had stepped into a metal spring-loaded trap. Raz quickly ran towards the young stag.

"Don't move, if you thrash around you can break your leg or worse," he commanded. Blaze ran up to Raz's side.

"Is there anything you can do for him Raz?"

"I don't know Chief, he is lucky though, it's a small trap," Raz said. Blood started running down the young stag's leg. Bruno approached the young stag as well.

"You need to calm down, and slow your heart rate so that the bleeding stops sooner," Bruno told the young stag. Blaze turned around and saw Bambi, Ronno, and the rest of the heard gazing upon the injured stag.

"Ronno, I need you to move the herd, they don't need to see this," Blaze said. Ronno turned around and told the rest of the herd to keep moving. Blaze then looked over at Raz. "Is there any way we can free him Raz?"

"Yes sir, but I'm going to need help," Raz responded.

"I can help you, what do you need me to do?" Blaze asked.

"I'm going to put my front hoof on one of the jaws, and you will put yours on the other," Raz said. He looked at the young stag. "When we step down on the jaws, you pull your leg out as fast as you can, are you ready?" The stag reluctantly nodded his head. "Chief, are you ready?"

"I'm read, go!" Both Raz and Blaze stepped down hard on the trap which forced the jaws open. The young stag pulled his leg out just before it slammed shut again.

"Bruno, take a look at that leg," Blaze commanded. Bruno inspected the young deer's leg, but other than some small cuts the stag was going to be alright.

"You will limp a little for a while, and you will be sore later, but your leg will fully heal," Bruno explained to the young stag. Blaze then scolded him for wondering away from the herd.

"What the heck were you thinking wondering off like that, and getting yourself caught in a trap you fool?"

"My apologies sir, but I was only trying to find food, I am so hungry," the stag said softly.

"We will be stopping soon, and you can get something to eat then," Blaze said assertively. "Get back with the herd, and the next time you get stuck in a trap, we will leave you behind for man." The young stag nodded, and started limping towards the rest of the herd. Blaze didn't literally mean that he would leave the young stag behind if he became trapped again. It was an empty threat meant to keep the young stag from doing anything else foolish.

The herd finally left grey territory and they all were allowed to graze on whatever grass they could find. They watched the ground carefully so they wouldn't step into anymore traps. Blaze called Bambi, all the Silent Willows, Meryl, and Cornelius to gather around him.

"Cornelius, how far is Cerberus from us?" Blaze asked.

"I estimate that they will reach the marsh before nightfall," Cornelius replied.

Alright team, listen to me. It is important that we reach the central forest before nightfall which means get chow real quick, and not to linger. Remember we have many Cerberus fighters looking for us. If we walk throughout the night without sleeping too long we should be able to get to the north forest before Cerberus intercepts us. Alright, that's it, you are dismissed." Blaze said. Bambi continued to look at him.

"Do you really think we'll make it to the north forest before Cerberus?" Bambi asked.

"I don't know it's up to you and Ronno. You will have to tell the herd to only sleep for a short period of time. Our mission to get you and your son out still stands, and we will do whatever it takes to make that happen. If Cerberus does catch up with us before you all make it to the north forest, my team and I will have to make a stand," Blaze said softly.

"Seven against fifty, you will not survive," Bambi said with great concern.

"You don't understand. Numbers don't mean a thing as long as you know how to fight smart. My team and I can engage a hundred stags because we know how to fight smart. We don't just charge right at them," Blaze explained.

"How? By using stealth? Most of the mud you used to hide yourselves has washed up from the rain, and it's coming off along with the leaves," Bambi said.

"Well then, we will have to find ourselves some new mud won't we?" Blaze said smiling. Bambi rolled around on the ground and shook his entire body to get the remaining mud that had dried up off of him. "Bambi, we need to get going again, dusk is almost upon us," Blaze said. The herd with some food in their stomachs started heading once again to the central forest. Cerberus was not far behind.


	14. Chapter 13: Legacy

Night had fallen upon the forest again and there was an eerie silence. The herd, now completely exhausted, finally made it out of the southern forest, and entered into the central forest. They weren't free yet as they still had miles of trekking to go before they reach the north forest. The central forest had more grass to eat and a small stream where all the deer can drink. They decided to rest for a while before continuing their journey. They knew they had to hurry as the enemy was slowly gaining on them. Meryl and Cornelius would watch the forest below looking for any possible threats, and to update Chief Blaze on the location of the large Cerberus group following them. Chief Blaze also allowed the Silent Willows to sleep for a little bit, but they would take turns watching the rest of the herd. Blaze took the first watch as most of the other deer laid on the ground to fall asleep. Ronno and Shona lay next to each other. Shona fell asleep quickly, but Ronno stayed up to be on guard for any danger. Bambi lay in a small thicket with Geno next to him which surprised Bambi because he thought Geno was still angry at him. Blaze was standing in between the two groups with the Silent Willow stags in front of him. Geno stared at Blaze with great interest, and then looked over at his father.

"Who is he father?" he asked.

"That is Chief Blaze, he is from the Nemesis herd," Bambi replied. Bambi was being careful not to give away the Silent Willow's identities.

"They helped you look for me?" Geno asked again.

"Yes. The stags in our herd are keeping an eye on things while I am gone, and as you know the southern forest is a very dangerous place, so I needed their help," Bambi explained softly. "You know Geno, now that we have a chance to talk. I want to tell you something that my father told me when I was around your age." Geno listened carefully as his father spoke. "He told me that life wasn't just about living, and watching the time pass by. Every single one of us is born with a purpose, and that we choose our own path; our own way of life." Bambi said. Geno looked up at him to speak.

"But my path has already been chosen for me, seeing how you're a Great Prince that means I'll be a Great Prince too someday."

"What I'm trying to tell you Geno is that you don't have to be a Great Prince, if you don't want to be. I decided to become one because I admired my father greatly, and I felt obligated to protect those who when I was little protected me," Bambi replied.

"I don't know what else to be though," Geno said. Bambi chuckled softly and responded.

"You're still very young. You don't have to make that decision until you become older. For now you should enjoy your youth without worrying about so many responsibilities that I or Chief Blaze has for that matter."

"Is Chief Blaze a better deer than you," Geno asked.

"Where we live son, there is no such thing as better or worse deer. We are all equals, but I will admit anyone who is willing to risk their lives for someone they never met before like Chief Blaze and his herd, certainly has better character than I," Bambi said smiling.

"Are you talking about bravery?"

"Yes, but among other things as well like, honor, respect, and selflessness. This is the code they live by, their ethos; it's what drives them through tough times, and guides them home," Bambi said quietly. Chief Blaze then muttered to himself quietly after he heard that.

"Give me freedom, or give me death," he said.

"They look so mean and scary though, I would have never though they actually help others by first glance," Geno stated. Bambi chuckled at him softly.

"Sometimes you have to be scarier than the things that scare you, the act of intimidation empowers them, makes them better fighters," Bambi whispered. Geno paused for a moment before looking at his father again.

"I'm sorry that I have been acting the way I have been lately, it's just that you've been gone for so long, and…"

"I know Geno, and I am so sorry I couldn't be there for you when you needed me the most. I've always regretted not being able to see you. When we make it out of here I will spend more time with you," Bambi said.

"Really, you promise?"

"I promise Geno, after all you are my son and I love you. I have always loved you Geno."

"I love you too father," Geno replied. He laid his head down and fell asleep. Bambi watched him quietly for a moment and then stood up to talk to Chief Blaze.

"You should get some rest Blaze," Bambi said quietly.

"I'll rest when I'm dead. Besides, I'm not really that tired. I've gone on a lot longer than this without food, water, and sleep," Blaze grinned. Raz was up and walked towards them.

"How is Geno doing," Blaze asked Bambi.

"He's doing good, but really tired."

"I see you guys are getting along a little better," Blaze said.

"Do you ever regret not having children?" Bambi asked.

"No, because if I had children, I would never be able to see them," Blaze replied. They both paused for a moment. "I'll be honest with you Bambi I figured you didn't really understand who we are. Why we do the things we do, but what you told your son about us was right. Many deer don't understand why we go out and put ourselves in front of danger they think of us as heroes, but we're no heroes. What we do, we do mainly for each other. My team will go to the edge of hell and back with me, so I must do what I can to care for them even if that means leaving other deer behind. I realize now that I would have regretted that decision. These are our deer, and we must protect them as well as ourselves. That's what it means to be a Nemesis, and I lost sight of that."

"Blaze, I never meant to put your team at great risk," Bambi said.

"That's alright Bambi, risk is a part of the job. Nobody said this was going to be easy or safe," Blaze replied grinning a little. Raz then stood next to Blaze's left side which is customary in Nemesis.

"Chief," he said quietly.

"How are you holding up, Raz?" Blaze asked.

"I'm good, I can't sleep though, too much excitement," Raz said. He then paused for a moment to ask another question. "You said you served under my father one time?"

"I served under him for a long time, I was a Specialist when I first met him," Blaze replied.

"How… how did he die?" Raz wondered.

"You're asking me this now Raz, when we're in the middle of a combat zone?" Blaze asked with a surprised tone.

"Well we… I may not live longer and I would just like to know, if it's not too much trouble Chief," Raz asked softly.

"No, it isn't at all Raz," Blaze said. He then turned to Bambi. "Bambi, do you remember when you asked me why Maddox went into hiding?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Then, you'll want to hear this. Ronno knows this story too." Blaze then turned back around to face Raz. "Your father and I were on a mission to assassinate Maddox before the arrival of man. This was just before the great fire when the southern forest was just as beautiful as the north forest. Your father was the Supreme Chief, Supreme Chief Rose, and Clo was my Chief. Bruno and Harte were also there, both of them were Specialist at the time and I was a Master."


	15. Chapter 14: Into the Fire

It was the middle of fall, and most of the leaves from the trees in the southern forest had falling from their branches. The dawn was drawing near and most of the animals had begun emerging from their homes for breakfast except for a particular group of deer who were not interested in eating at all. They were well hidden from everyone else and moved slowly through the forest inching closer to Cerberus territory.

"Hold a moment, let's get our bearings," Supreme Chief Rose whispered. He looked over at Chief Clo with Master Blaze by his side waiting for an answer.

"We're not too far now sir, our informant told us that Objective Bear's hideout is just below that cliff," Clo responded.

"Got it, let's keep moving. I want to be there before mid-day. This is an opportunity we can't miss out on Willows," Rose said. They all stood up and started walking slowly towards the cliff. There were a total of eight Silent Willow stags. On the team at the time was Master Boris, Specialist Harte, Specialist Bruno, Specialist Cay, and Specialist Gunnar. All stags were completely covered in mud and the fall foliage on their backs which kept them well camouflaged. They had no bald eagles to guide them or warn them of danger. They had to rely on their knowledge of the forest they learned from their leader.

"Do you really think he is going to be there sir," Clo asked.

"We can't be fully sure, but I know my source very well, he will not steer us wrong," Rose replied.

"How are your two sons doing sir," Clo said.

"They are good, but now is not to time to be talking about children," Rose responded.

"Yes sir. Blaze, tell you're guys to keep it tight, we're about to head into Cerberus territory," Clo commanded.

"Yes Chief," Blaze replied. He looked around for his stags Specialist Harte and Bruno. "Bring it in closer guys." They nodded and walked closer to Blaze quietly. Suddenly, Clo heard a noise he had never heard before.

"Sir, do you hear that?" Clo asked Rose.

"Yes, get down," he commanded. All of the Silent Willows laid down on the ground to hide from whatever was making that strange sound. It drew closer and was getting louder. It sounded like a wolf growling, but it was continuous unlike a wolf that has to take a breath every now and then. What was coming their way was more frightening than a pack of wolves. It was big and shinny, but it was moving really slow through the forest. The creature didn't have any legs it moved around on large black circular objects. The deer continued to lie concealed in the dense vegetation fighting every instinct to run away. The beast moved within inches of the stags, but they held their nerves and they were not spotted. The beast continued to move away until it was out of sight.

"Alright, the coast is clear, let's move out," Rose said. The Silent Willows all stood up and started walking towards the cliff again. Clo was curious to what that beast was.

"What on Earth was that, sir?"

"It's one of man's tricks. The beast swallows them whole, moves for a while and then spits them out again in a different location," Rose responded quietly.

"One of man's slaves? Just like the dog or the horse?" Blaze asked.

"Precisely, but unlike dogs or horses this creature moves only when it swallows them," Rose replied. "We must hurry now, if man is here they could compromise our mission."

They started moving faster until they reached Cerberus's territory which had sentries scattered all over the place. Getting around them wasn't going to be easy. Rose wanted to get on top of the cliff to get a clear view of the activity, and to identify the location of his target.

"Alright, let's get on top of that cliff to see if we can't find our target. He should be arriving pretty soon. Watch out for sentries," Rose said to the others. They walked towards the southeast to find a path that would lead them up the cliff. This path, however, was being guarded by five Cerberus guards.

"How do we get around them, sir?" Clo asked Rose.

"Around? Who said anything about going around them," Rose replied. Clo smiled at him because he knew exactly what he was thinking. "Alright here's what we are going to do. Blaze, I want you to take your guys, flank them to the west, I don't want any of them to run away to their buddies and alerting the whole dang forest of our presents. Clo and the rest of you will move to the east, we will then converge on their locations and take them out quietly. Get as close to them as you can and then wait for my signal to attack, boo-yah?"

"Boo-yah," the rest of them whispered. Blaze took Harte, Cay, and Gunnar to the west as they were told using the thick bushes as cover. They held their position to wait for Supreme Chief Rose and the rest of the Silent Willows to get into their position to the east. Once they were in position Rose nodded at Blaze signaling to move closer. The Cerberus stags were fully unaware of their approach and were not very vigilant. Blaze and his team moved towards the Cerberus stags as close they could get and stop within a few meters of them. He looked at his leader waiting for his signal. Supreme Chief Rose continued to watch the Cerberus stags waiting for the perfect time to attack. He suddenly looked at Blaze, and nodded at him assertively. Blaze then broke a twig behind him to make a noise. The sound caught the attention of the Cerberus stags who looked over at the direction the sound came from. A heartbeat later, Supreme Chief Rose and his team jumped out of the bushes and viciously attacked the Cerberus stags. Each member of the team interlocked their antlers with the Cerberus stags and violently thrashed them to the ground. Right after they started their attack Blaze and his team emerged as well and subdued the remaining Cerberus stags. The attack was over in moments. The Silent Willows quickly moved back to their hiding spots and waited for a while to make sure the coast was clear. When they realized they were not spotted by anyone else, Supreme Chief Rose gave the order for everyone to stand up and continue up the cliff.

"That's how it's done. Great job everyone, but keep your eyes open there could be more danger on the path," Supreme Chief Rose said. No other guards or sentries where on top of the cliff. Rose and the Silent Willows took up an over-watch position just above the area they suspect Maddox was going to arrive at. They waited for a very long time; it was already after midnight. Then Blaze saw a group of deer approaching from the west towards them.

"Sir, over there, I think I see them," Blaze said to Rose.

"Dang, it's about time these guys decided to show up, jeez," Clo said. Rose remained silent as he watched Maddox, Ronno, and Nero head into a large thicket below the cliff.

"Alright, I have eyes on the targets. Remember we don't take any of them alive," Rose said. He then turned to Clo. "Chief I want you to take your team and make your way up north to the thicket. I'll take the rest and move just south of the thicket. When I give the signal you attack them hard, understood?"

"Yes sir. Gunner, Bruno, and Boris you're all on me, let's go break some hearts," Clo said. He noticed Rose glancing over at him.

"Good luck Chief, and remember if you get split up rendezvous with the rest of us at the north end of the southern meadow," Rose said.

"Will do sir. Alright let's head out," Clo said. He took his team and headed off the cliff towards the northern end of the thicket. They used the trees and bushes to hide themselves from sentries and guards lurking around.

"Alright, the rest of you are on me, we're going in as hard and as fast as we can boo-yah?" Rose said.

"Boo-yah sir!" the rest of the team replied. Dawn was almost upon them when they moved towards the west off the cliff and made their way east to the southern entrance of the thicket where their targets were in. They were very careful not to alert the Cerberus guards during their approach. Finally, they were in position, and waited for the other team to arrive. Blaze looked at Cay and noticed he was very nervous.

"Are you going to be alright Cay?" Blaze asked.

"Yes Master, I'm just excited is all, I'm ready to go in and get this over with," Cay replied. Cay was the youngest member of the group. The youngest Silent Willow almost always acts recklessly during high stress situations. Blaze on the other hand, being with the team for almost two winters, had more experience and could keep his excitement at bay.

"Well remember, I need you to stay sharp. Don't do anything crazy out there, understand?" Blaze said. Cay nodded nervously. Supreme Chief Rose then saw the other team on the north side of the thicket.

"Aright they're in position, are we ready to go?" Rose said to his team.

"Yes sir, let's do it," Blaze said enthusiastically. Rose then looked at Clo dead in the eyes and nodded signaling the attack. Clo and his team entered the north side of the thicket and instantly took out the guards at the entrance. Rose and his team entered the south entrance and started attacking the guards as well. One Cerberus stag cried out to the rest of the group inside the thicket.

"Nemesis stags!" he yelled. Maddox rushed over to the south end and hit Cay hard with his antlers knocking him down on the ground. Cay was able to get back up and attacked the guards coming inside the thicket. Ronno then attacked Blaze with his antlers, but Blaze was able to lower his head down in time and locked his antlers with Ronno's. Rose attacked Maddox and was trying to knock him on the ground, but Maddox was able to block the attack. Maddox then taunted Rose.

"All of your Nemesis stags are weak Rose, you will fail," he said. Rose attacked again and locked his antlers with Maddox's antlers. Rose turned his neck in an attempt to knock Maddox off balance, but Maddox was a good fighter and knew a few tricks of his own. "You can't defeat me Rose, I know all of your tricks and secrets."

"How about this trick," Rose said as he rolled Maddox to his side. Rose was about to make the final blow, but Nero attacked him from the side knocking him on the ground. Clo then raced towards Rose to save him and attacked Nero by kicking him hard with his hind quarters.

Blaze continued to attack Ronno, but Ronno is a good fighter who won't go down as easily as Blaze had hoped. Ronno knocked Blaze to the ground. Blaze rolled right back up again, and tried kicking Ronno with his hind legs. Ronno was able to avoid the attack, and he hit Blaze on his left shoulder with his antlers causing Blaze to bleed. Blaze then turned in front of Ronno and he hit him in the chest with his antlers. Ronno reared up in an attempt to avoid the attack, but in doing so Blaze was able to knock him completely on his back.

Maddox was back on his feet looking to attack Rose again, but Gunner and Boris rushed him first. Maddox was able to knock both stags onto the ground by flipping them over with his antlers. Gunner and Boris jumped up again, but they were soon attacked by Cerberus guards. Maddox looked at Rose once more and charged at him with his head down in order to hit Rose with his antlers. Suddenly, a loud noise echoed through the forest. Startled, everyone froze and looked around. Another noise like thunder was heard, and this time a Cerberus stag fell to the ground. Rose knew instantly what happened.

"Man! Displace! Blaze, Cay, and Harte on me, let's get out of here!" Rose shouted as another sound of thunder was heard and another Cerberus stag fell. "Get to the rendezvous point!" Rose shouted again at the rest of the Silent Willows. They ran frantically towards the north and entered into the southern meadow. "Keep running! Don't stop!" Blaze heard the sound of what he thought was a bee in his ear followed by another thunderous noise. Something hit the ground hard in front of him and made a plume of dust. Rose saw a log in front of a small depression in the ground. He directed his team to move into the depression to hide from man. Clo and the others already made it across the meadow and were waiting for the rest of their team.

"What the heck do we do now, sir?" Cay cried at Rose.

"Cay, you stay down, shut up, and stay calm!" Rose shouted. "We are out of his line of sight, he can't get us," Rose said. Another buzzing bee sound followed by a loud cracking sound was heard again with something hitting the log they were hiding behind. All of the deer flinched and Cay began to quiver. Rose looked around for a moment to come up with a plan which didn't take long for him. "Alright listen to me, here is what we are going to do." All of the stags focused on Rose. "On my command we are all going to run out of this depression into different directions. This way he will focus on one of us while the others escape. Then meet back at the rendezvous point."

"So one of us might die, sir?" Blaze asked. Rose looked at him with a disappointing look in his face.

"I'm sorry Blaze, but this is the only way we are going to get out of here, good luck to you all. Are you ready?" Rose asked. The rest of the team nodded their heads nervously. "Go!"

They all jumped out of the depression like a covey of grouse. Each of them ran in different directions. Another thunderous noise was heard and Cay, the fell to the ground. The rest of them escaped into the northern tree line of the meadow. When Blaze was deep inside the forest he stopped and looked back for a moment to find his other team members who could not be found. Then a noise was heard to the east. Blaze looked over and saw that it was Supreme Chief Rose. Blaze ran to Rose who had a heartbreaking look in his face, but glad to see Blaze nonetheless.

"Glad to see you made it Blaze. Unfortunately, they killed Cay," Rose said mournfully.

"You knew one of us was going to be killed, didn't you?" Blaze asked.

"It was a risk Blaze, for sure. That's the kind of decisions any leader of the Silent Willows has to make at least once in their careers. You don't know how much I wish that Cay and I could have had switched places, but we can't control everything in our lives. Things like this happen, and we can spend the rest of our lives wondering why they happen, but never reach an answer." Rose replied. "Come on, let's get back to the rendezvous point."

"Wait, what is that? Can you smell it?" Blaze said intently.

"I don't know what that is," Rose replied. He turned around, and saw a bright orange and red light coming towards them. Of course deer are color blind so they wouldn't have known it was red and orange light. It made an awful cracking and splitting noise, and was rapidly approaching them. "It's fire! Move!"

Blaze and Rose started running towards the east to get to the Pine River. The fire was right behind them burning violently. It brought down trees that burst into flames when they hit the ground. Blaze and Rose felt the tremendous heat coming from the large fire that engulfed the entire southern forest. They continued to run through the forest, however, Blaze heard the cries from a fawn calling for his mother. He turned around and went back for the fawn to help him.

"Come on kid, let's go, what are you doing?" Blaze yelled.

"I lost my mother!" the child cried.

"We'll find your mother now follow me," Blaze said. Rose then noticed a giant tree, burning right behind them, started to fall in their direction.

"Blaze! Get out of there!" he yelled, but Blaze was still focusing on the child who finally started to run away. Rose started to run frantically at Blaze, and pushed him with his antlers before the giant tree fell on top of him with a huge splash of flames. Blaze shook his head, stood up, and realized that Rose disappeared.

"Chief! Chief where are you?" Blaze yelled, but he couldn't hear anyone. More tree branches started falling around him. He had to get out of their quickly. He turned around, and started to run to the east again with the fire right behind him. Once he reached the river, he had no choice, but to jump into it to escape the heat and the flames. The river flushed him to the south rapidly where a waterfall was approaching, but there was nothing Blaze could do. He plummeted from the waterfall that was at least thirty meters high, and splashed into a deep pool of water that drained into the lake.

Blaze who was unconscious started to wake from his slumber. Standing over him was a stag that he recognized. It was Chief Clo with Harte and Bruno beside him.

"You're going to be alright Blaze, we got you," Clo said. Suddenly, Blaze saw something in the sky that was large and made a terrible noise. It flew over the forest pouring water over the fire. All the other deer watched as their homes were being destroyed by a fire that was started by man. Blaze carefully stood up. He had burn marks and bleeding scratches all over his body.

"Blaze what happen to the others? Where's Supreme Chief Rose?" Clo asked. Blaze slowly lifted his head and said softly. "You're the Supreme Chief now." Clo looked at him for a moment, but he knew what he meant. "Cay is gone too. Where's Gunnar and Boris?" Blaze asked.

"They didn't make it Blaze," Chief Clo said softly. "I'm appointing you as Chief of the Silent Willows as I will assume the duties of our leader with a heavy heart." Blaze nodded slowly. He glanced over at a doe smiling when her son returned to her. The same fawn that he saved.

* * *

"Your father gave his life to save me. That's the blood that courses through your veins. The blood of a warrior," Blaze said to Raz. Raz paused for a moment while Geno, Bambi, and Ronno kept listening with great interest. "You should be proud of him. He was the greatest leader Nemesis ever had."

"So Maddox went into hiding right after that?" Bambi asked.

"We first believe that he was killed in the fire, but…" Blaze said, but Ronno interrupted.

"He wasn't dead. He was burnt pretty bad, but survived and then went into hiding. I then took charge of everything, but Maddox became more hateful than ever and wanted me to do things; horrible things that I regret doing all the time. Blaze, I regret what I did to you, and your team. I hope someday we will no longer be enemies," Ronno said. Blaze nodded slowly at him.

"You should get some rest now Raz," Blaze said. Raz went back to where he was resting before. Bambi lay next to Geno.

"You should get some rest too, son," Bambi said. Geno rested his head on the ground.

"Raz sure had a great father," he said.

"Yes, he sure did," Bambi replied.

"Just like my father," Geno yawned falling to sleep. Bambi smiled then rested his head on the ground, and fell asleep too.


	16. Chapter 15: The Plan

Blaze was alone standing in the middle of the forest where he could hear the cries of a fawn. He looked over where the sound was coming from and started walking in its direction. He continued to walk towards the sound which became louder until he suddenly stopped, and gazed upon an eerie sight. He saw the fawn looking around frantically calling for its mother. Blaze walked closer to the fawn, but it ran into the darkness and continued to cry again. Blaze chased after him.

"Where are you? Let me help you," Blaze said. The cries stopped.

"Blaze, over here," a voice said behind him. Blaze turned around and saw Supreme Chief Rose surrounded by flames.

Blaze woke up startled and jumped to his feet. Specialist Lake was standing in front of him giving him a puzzled look. It was almost dawn, and most of the herd had been awake eating the grass.

"Easy boss, it's just me," Lake said.

Blaze looked around for a moment to get his barrings and relaxed when he realized where he was again. He then looked back at Lake once he was calm and smirked at him, "Are we there yet?"

"Glad to see that you still got it Chief, but we have problems," Lake said. "That large Cerberus group that has been following us, they have been moving all night and will soon converge on our position." Blaze grew increasingly concerned, but kept his reserve well.

"How soon until they reach us?" Blaze asked.

"They should be on us right after dawn," Lake said.

Blaze stared forward for a moment then shook his head. "We shouldn't have stopped," he said. "Get the rest of the team together, we will have to think of something quick." Lake turned around and gathered the rest of the team. Blaze called Bambi and Ronno to gather with him along with the Silent Willows. Bambi and Ronno both approached Blaze bewildered.

"Alright, we have a huge problem," Blaze said. "That large Cerberus group is right behind us, and will catch up to us right after dawn," Everyone grew very concerned, especially Bambi. "Now, there are only seven of us against over fifty. We won't be able to stop them, but maybe we can slow them down a little bit."

Ronno knew that the idea of seven against over seventy was impossible so he volunteered to help. "You don't have to fight alone Blaze, I can fight with you. There are a few stags in my herd that would be willing to fight as well."

"And so can I, but that still only makes twelve. That doesn't increase our odds much," Bambi said.

"Remember, what I told you before Bambi. Nemesis stags fight with their heads, not with their strength. We will figure something out," Blaze said.

Suddenly, Shona shouted at them, "Someone is coming!" The Silent Willows gathered around the herd to protect them from whatever was about to come their way. Then a voice was heard which sounded familiar to Blaze.

"Chief Blaze, are you there?" the voice said. Blaze demanded to know who it was speaking to him. "It's I, Chief Thorburn, can we assist you?" Thorburn and his team emerged from their hiding spots, and reveled themselves to the rest of the herd. There were ten stags on his team including himself.

Blaze could not hold his reserve any longer. He was thrilled to see his other Nemesis comrades. "Your help is more than welcome. We have over fifty Cerberus fighters gaining on us real quick."

Thorburn nodded his head sharply at Blaze. "How many do you have who can fight?"

"I have twelve, so that makes twenty two in total," Blaze said.

"Check. So what's the plan?"

Ronno, who was overhearing the conversation and knowledgeable about Cerberus decided to share his wisdom. "Maddox will attack in waves to try to wear us down, and use the rest of his fighters to finish us off." Thorburn glared at Ronno for a moment wondering who he was.

"That's Ronno, and he's right," Blaze said. "They will be coming at us little by little. We don't want to attack them out in the open, so I'm thinking we draw them deep into the forest where it's dense. The trees will split them up and we can hit them one-by-one."

"You keep forgetting one thing though, what about the rest of the herd?" Ronno asked.

"We'll have them continue to move to the north forest," Blaze said.

"My guys can split up, and take both left and right flanks," Thorburn said.

"Good, take a couple of my guys too, the rest of us will take the center," Blaze said. "If they start to overrun your position, move back to the rally point where our reinforcements should arrive. We will use what's known as the leapfrog maneuver." The leap-frog maneuver is a very old tactic used to retreat to a position when dealing with a large enemy force. A group of stags will defend another group as they fall back. Once they are in position they will then defend the other group as they fall back, and will continue to execute the maneuver until they reach their destination.

"How are we going to draw them up the forest?" Thorburn asked.

Blaze looked around his team for a moment and then looked at Raz. "Raz, I'm going to need you to guide them up here, once they're here, we hit them hard and hit them fast boo-yah?" Blaze said.

"Boo-yah, Chief!"

"Now, I don't want you to be a hero. Just get their attention and make sure they're following you then come right back here," Blaze said. Raz acknowledged. Ronno and Bambi headed towards the herd to address the situation to them, and what they must do. The Silent Willows and Thorburn's team began to prepare for the attack.

"Shona, listen to me very carefully," Ronno said. "I need you to take the rest of the herd, and continue to move north. Cerberus is right behind us, so we have to make a stand here otherwise you'll never make,"

"I'm not leaving you father. Isn't there any other way?"

"Shona, if we don't stop Cerberus or at least slow them down they will catch up to you, and they're not going to show mercy. You must go now," Ronno said. Tears began to run down Shona's cheeks. "I will see you again in the north meadow okay? Take care of Geno."

Bambi walked towards Geno and stopped in front of him to talk. "Geno, you need to follow Shona until you reach the north forest. Make sure you follow her closely and do exactly as she tells you, understand?"

"What are you going to do father?"

"We have to stop the bad deer from finding you and the others. I will be right behind you okay," Bambi said. Geno caught up with Shona and the rest of the herd who started walking their way to the north. Bambi and Ronno headed back towards the Silent Willows. Meryl then landed on a tree branch telling Blaze that Cerberus has already entered into the Central Forest.

Blaze then commanded everyone to get into their positions. "You all know what to do," he said. "Raz, go ahead and conduct your task." Everyone quickly went to their positions anticipating their attack. Guarding the left flank was five of Thorburn's stags including himself along with Specialist Dax, and a couple stags from Ronno's herd. The right flank was guarded by the rest of Thorburn's stags with Specialist Lake, Master Bruno, and one stag from Ronno'e herd. The rest guarded the center. After Raz was gone for a brief moment he was back in sight running towards Blaze.

"There he is," Blaze said. Raz jumped beside Blaze, and waited for Cerberus to emerge from the woods. "Well done Raz."

"I was able to turn their heads Chief, but I don't know if they took the bait," Raz said.

"Everybody get ready, they're coming." Blaze said.


	17. Chapter 16: The Battle

Bambi, Blaze, and Ronno along with the rest of the Nemesis stags watched the tree-line to the south anxiously waiting for Cerberus to show up. After a moment, they suddenly started to hear the voices of Cerberus stags approaching.

"I think he went over here," one said.

"Alright split up and search for him," another said. The Cerberus stags were walking through the dense part of the forest which is exactly where Blaze wanted them to be. More Cerberus stags began to appear. There were more than ten of them now being forced to split up due to the dense forest.

Maddox and Nero lingered in the back with their large group of stags. This way they would be able to command their fighters. "That's enough for now," Maddox said. "I only want to send out twenty fighters at a time." Nero nodded his head as Maddox continued to speak. "Remember, I want both Ronno and Bambi killed. I don't care what it takes."

Thorburn and his team covering the left flank continued to watch the Cerberus stags intently waiting for Blaze's command to strike. Thorburn noticed Ronno's stags becoming anxious. "Easy now, you'll be okay. Just follow our lead," Thorburn said. The stags looked back at him nervously.

As the first wave of Cerberus fighters came closer, Blaze had to whisper to his team so they wouldn't be detected. "Let them get closer," Blaze said. The Cerberus stags continued to look around for any sign of the deer they were perusing. They came within a few meters from Blaze who jumped up and roared "Now!" All of Blaze's deer emerged from their hiding places, and attacked the Cerberus fighters who were startled by the ambush. The Cerberus stags from the left saw their comrades being attacked, and started running towards them. They were quickly subdued by Thorburn's stags. More Cerberus fighters joined the fight. The sounds of antlers rattling echoed through the forest.

_Clack, clack, clack!_

Ronno's herd moving to the north could hear the battling noises which made them very anxious. Shona persuaded them to continue moving north.

A Cerberus stag attacked Blaze with his antlers. Blaze locked his antlers with his enemy, and violently thrashed him on the ground. More Cerberus fighters were attacking Bambi and Ronno who were holding their own pretty well. Bambi and especially Ronno were good fighters, and brought stag after stag down. Amos tripped a Cerberus fighter into a downed log knocking his opponent unconscious. Then used his hind quarters to hit another Cerberus stag. Harte flipped another charging stag over his head. The Cerberus fighter crashed hard into a thorn bush.

Thorburn's team was holding the Cerberus stags off well also. Dax, an excellent fighter, knocked two stags on the ground with a blow from his antlers and another with his hind quarters.

Maddox watching from afar commanded Nero to send another wave of twenty fighters to attack the right flank. Blaze had anticipated this move, and ordered Raz and Harte to reinforce the right flank. Master Bruno was commanding the stags covering the right flank. They started to encounter heavy enemy resistance. One Cerberus stag brutally attacked one of Ronno's stags who fell immediately. Shortly after Bruno attacked the Cerberus stag with his antlers and quickly defeated him. Raz and Harte arrived to help as more Cerberus stags poured in. Raz charged a Cerberus stag to the right and collided with him with a tremendous forced. This knocked the Cerberus stag on the ground. Harte rushed another Cerberus fighter and thrashed the deer onto his back. More Cerberus fighters kept coming.

Bambi glanced at the right flank and realized they were in trouble. "We need to help them out," Bambi cried.

"No, if we do that then the center will become weak and we could get overrun," Blaze replied. "They will just have to make do with what they have."

A Specialist from Thorburn's team fell when a Cerberus stag impaled his right shoulder with his antlers. Dax immediately countered another attack by locking his antlers with the Cerberus stag. He aggressively turned his neck to roll the stag onto his side. When the Cerberus stag was on the ground Dax reared, and inflicted a might blow to the stag with his front quarters. A Master from Thorburn's team defeated another Cerberus stag who was trying to pounce on Dax from behind.

Dax turned around when he heard the noise of the subdued Cerberus fighter and looked at the Master. "Thanks," Dax said.

"Don't mention it."

Bruno's team continued to get hit hard by Cerberus. The Cerberus fighters were extremely relentless. Bruno flipped another enemy into the air. The stag landed hard on a rock. Raz had bleeding cuts on his chest and on his right shoulder. As fierce as all the Nemesis stags were, they would continue to fight regardless of their wounds. Another stag from Ronno's herd was killed in attack from a pair of Cerberus fighters. Harte and Bruno charged at the Cerberus fighters viciously, and subdued them within a heartbeat. They too had cuts and other wounds on their bodies, but they still fought on. However, more Cerberus stags continued to fight and the right flank was beginning to weaken.

Nero alongside of Maddox could see the right flank was about to collapse. "Send the rest up the center, it's time we overrun them," Maddox said. Nero commanded the rest of the Cerberus stags to charge the center.

Another Nemesis stag from Thorburn's team fell at the right flank. Dax had multiple wounds on his chest and his shoulders. He kept attacking any Cerberus stag in his way. Thorburn, who was also wounded, commanded a couple fighters from his team to help reinforce the right flank until he saw the largest Cerberus wave approaching from the center. "Blaze, you got another wave in front of you," he shouted. Blaze looked out in front of him and saw the large force approaching. He then looked over at the right flank which had started to collapse. Blaze realized that they were about to become overrun, and shouted at everyone to fall back to the rally point. After the command was given a Cerberus stag came out of nowhere and struck Thorburn on his left shoulder. Thorburn fell hard to the ground. He stood up again to reengage the Cerberus fighter, but another stag charged from behind knocking Thorburn down again. However, Thorburn refused to give up and tried to get up on his feet. The Cerberus fighter then reared up and came down on Thorburn hard with his front hooves. Thorburn laid lifelessly on the ground.

Blaze watched in horror as he saw Thorburn fell. Thorburn was a great warrior and a leader. It was then Blaze realized that the battle had turned to the worse. He then turned around to the rest of his team. "Fall back! Get to the rally point! Bruno, get your team out of there, let's go!"

Bruno shouted at his team "Fall back!" Raz was suddenly hit hard by a Cerberus stag that knocked him to the ground. Harte rushed over and saved Raz before the Cerberus stag could make his final blow.

"Are you okay, Raz?" Harte shouted.

Raz replied jumping back onto his feet. "I'm fine, I just go the wind knocked out of me."

"Well, let's go, we need to get to the rally point!"

Blaze's team slowly started heading backwards as they were continuously being attacked by Cerberus. Both the left and the right flanks converged onto Blaze's team and started to conduct the leap-frog maneuver. Blaze and his team held off the attacking Cerberus stags while Thorburn's team fell back a ways. Then Blaze's team fell back as Thorburn's team defending them as they moved behind Bruno's team. Once Blaze's team was in position, Throburn's team fell back while Bruno's team defended them. Specialist Lake was then hit hard before Bruno's team started to fall back. Lake sprang back up again, but he was hit again by another Cerberus stag, and he fell to the ground. Raz turned around and shouted at Lake, and decided to run after him to save him.

"Raz, get back here you fool!" Blaze yelled. Raz ignored him and knocked down a Cerberus stag to the ground before reaching Lake. Raz stood guard as Lake slowly started to get up. "Hold the line," Blaze shouted telling his team not to fall back, but to stand their ground. The other two teams converged on Blaze's location to help. More Cerberus stags entered into the area. Blaze's team continued to defend, but they were being hit hard by the Cerberus fighters.

"Lake, are you okay?" Raz shouted. Lake didn't respond as he was still stumbling to get up. He had many cuts and other wounds on his body. Raz watched to make sure he was getting up alright. "Come on, buddy I got you," Raz said. Raz was suddenly hit by a Cerberus stag, and fell to the ground while Blaze watched in horror.

"Raz!" Blaze screamed. Lake was hit again as soon as he stood up. He fell hard onto the ground and rolled over on his back in agony. Bambi and Ronno were both completely stunned. More fighters from Blaze's team were being viciously attacked by Cerberus. It seemed hopeless to Blaze that they would be able to hold the rest of the Cerberus force off.

"We have to keep moving Blaze before we get overrun," Ronno said.

"Alright, fall back then, keep it moving," Blaze replied. When the team started to turn around, Blaze was suddenly hit by a Cerberus stag, and he was knocked to the ground. Ronno charged and threw the Cerberus stag onto his back.

"Chief!" Amos shouted. "Are you okay?"

"Keep moving, get out of here!" Blaze said stumbling back up onto his feet. Blood had started to come out of Blaze's mouth when his head hit the ground hard. He had a large cut above his left eye as well which was bleeding down his cheek. More Cerberus stags kept coming. Maddox looked on with pride. He new that Nemesis will soon be defeated. Nero congratulated him on his victory.

Blaze's team fell back again, but more Cerberus fighters were right behind them. Blaze, not wanting to see more of his brothers killed, turned around to engage the Cerberus stags. Even though he knew he wasn't going to be able to defeat them, Blaze still lowered his head and charged in a last act of desperation. However, something happened that he did not expect. He saw a Cerberus stag flying through the air in agony. Blaze looked over to his right and saw a huge creature that he only seen once in his entire life. It was a bull elk who stopped and looked at Blaze for a moment.

Blaze heard a low commanding voice coming from the elk, "Are you alright?" Blaze just stared back. More bull elk entered the forest and started attacking the Cerberus fighters viciously. Bambi, Ronno, and the rest looked in awe as feelings of relief rushed through them. This is the first time Bambi had ever laid eyes on these giant creatures. He had heard of them, but never actually gazed upon one before.

"I heard you guys needed a little help," a familiar voice said behind Blaze. Blaze turned around and saw Supreme Chief Clo, and smiled at him in relief. "Gather up your wounded, and let's get out of here."

"It's good to see you sir," Blaze said.

"It's good to see you too, Blaze. I'm glad that you made it," Clo replied. Bruno ran over to where Lake and Raz were laying. Both of them were still alive, but badly wounded.

"You guys are going to be alright, can you stand up?" Bruno asked. He looked behind him and shouted at Amos and Dax. "Amos! Dax! I need your help." Amos and Dax ran over to him as quickly as possible. They helped Raz and Lake onto their feet, and helped them walk around as well. Clo walked over to Lake and Raz reassuring them that they were going home and that their mission was successful.

"Come on, you made, we're getting out of here," Clo said to them.

The elk continued to attack the Cerberus fighters. With their massive size and strength, they could easily subdue the Cerberus stags. The rest of the Cerberus fighters knowing that they were defeated scatter into the darkness of the forest. Maddox looked on with an emotionless stare as his army was being defeated by the bull elk. He was extremely bitter with disappointing.

Nero was standing beside Maddox with a look of fear on his face. "What should we do now?" Maddox didn't answer. He turned around and started running towards the south. Blaze and Ronno were able to get a glimpse of him as he was quickly getting away.

Blaze turned to Supreme Chief Clo. "Sir, this isn't over yet," Blaze said. "We have to go back and get Maddox it's our only chance. If he survives, this can all happen again."

"You can't do it alone Blaze, I can help you," Ronno said.

"We can all help," Harte said.

"No, I'll need you guys to take Lake and Raz back to the north forest," Blaze said.

"Then I'll go with you," Bambi said.

"We can't risk you coming with us Bambi, my mission was to ensure your safety," Blaze said.

"That mission is over with Blaze, I do this on my own accord. Besides, I have just as much reason to kill Maddox as you two," Bambi said.

"Alright, but you guys get back here as soon as you can," Clo said.

Blaze looked at Bambi and Ronno, "Let's go!" All three of them left in a hurry towards the south to search for Maddox.

Clo gathered around the herd of bull elk that helped him. "We are in debt of your service."

"Nonsense, like I said before my friend, this one was for free," the elk leader said. Clo smiled and nodded at him. He then turned around to catch up to the rest of the Nemesis stags. The elk turned around in the opposite direction and disappeared back to their home.

Raz, who could barely speak, looked at Clo and asked "Where is the Chief going, sir?"

"Unfinished business," Clo said.


	18. Chapter 17: Pursuit

Chief Blaze, Bambi and Ronno ran to Maddox's last position after he fled back towards grey territory. He left a sent trail that was recognized easily by Ronno.

"He ran this way back into the meadow," Ronno said.

"Let's get moving then, if he escapes back into Cerberus's territory we can lose him again," Blaze said. They continued to run towards the southern meadow. All three of them knew that going across the meadow was extremely dangerous, but it was their only chance to catch up with Maddox and end his reign of terror. Once they reached the southern meadow, they did not hesitate to enter because their target was in plain sight. Maddox heard them approaching, and started running frantically south to get into the tree-line. Ronno, Blaze, and Bambi continued to pursue him trying to catch him before he disappeared. Maddox didn't move fast because of his bad leg that had been previously wounded by a trap. Despite his disadvantage he was still a master combatant so when the three stags finally caught up with him they were cautious.

"Where do you think you're going scum?" Ronno said.

Maddox snarled back at him. "Hello Ronno, I was hoping I would see you again so I could end your life." The three deer surrounded Maddox who took a defensive position waiting for them to attack. "Chief Blaze, it has been a while, I look forward to extinguishing your life as well."

"It doesn't have to be this way you know. If you surrender now, we will spare your life," Bambi said. Maddox smiled at him malevolently. Ronno and Blaze were shocked at the statement; they both wanted Maddox dead.

Maddox sadistically laughed at Bambi. "And what makes you think that Ronno and Blaze share the same feelings? Oh noble Great Prince. I knew your father Bambi. He was a coward. He let our deer die!"

"He's lying Bambi; don't listen to him. Maddox was the betrayer," Chief Blaze said.

"Oh really? After the great fire he banished us to this forsaken place where we were left to starve to death," Maddox said.

"That's because you tried to murder him."

Yes I did, and I failed once, but not the second time," Maddox said grinning at Bambi.

Bambi was soon overwhelmed by anger. "You bastard."

"For crying out loud. You all think you're so innocent don't you?" Maddox said. "Nobody helped me when I needed you. You all just stood around laughing at me, judging me, without realizing that if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here right now."

"You're a filthy liar," Blaze said. "Supreme Chief Rose spent nearly half of his life helping you, and then you repaid his kindness by betraying him."

"You got that all wrong Blaze," Maddox said. "He was the one who betrayed me. You see he lacked the courage to do what was necessary. Supreme Chief Rose said that all the deer in the forest are equals which is not true. There are the strong and then there are the weak. The strong survives while the weak dies. That is the way of life. The Great Prince was weak. He let our deer fall victim to man and predators including my parents. So I did what had to be done to save everyone, don't you see?"

"You're either insane or evil," Blaze said. Blaze turned to Bambi. "Bambi, he is too dangerous to be left alive. I say we take him out. It ends right here, right now."

"Well what are you waiting for Blaze? Share your fate with Supreme Chief Rose. It would be a great pleasure ending all three of you," Maddox said with a wicked voice. Chief Blaze was filled with rage and attacked Maddox viciously. Maddox, however, was able to repel the attack and knocked Blaze on the ground. Ronno and Bambi joined the fight shortly after. Ronno charged at Maddox with his antlers, but Maddox jumped out of the way and attempted to kick Ronno with his hind quarters. Maddox barely missed hitting Ronno in the face. Bambi then tried to hit Maddox on his left shoulder, but Maddox reared in the air, and thrust his front quarters onto Bambi's back knocking him down on the ground. "This is all you got?" Maddox said.

Maddox was a well capable and determined enemy. Even though he was an old stag, he was still very strong. Maddox was actually one of the original founders of the Nemesis herd, but betrayed them because he wanted to rule the forest; not protect it. Maddox knew all of the Silent Willows tricks and secrets. He was also Supreme Chief Rose's superior.

Chief Blaze was still badly injured from the previous battle, but as fierce as he was no one could tell the difference. Blaze attacked Maddox again and they both locked their antlers. Maddox was able to overpower Blaze and threw him on the ground again. Ronno hit Maddox hard on his right shoulder which knocked him off balance, but he was still able to stand. Maddox turned to face Ronno and rushed him aggressively. Maddox hit Ronno hard on his chest which pierced Ronno's flesh, and he fell to the ground again. Blaze stood up again and both he and Bambi charged at Maddox at the same time. Maddox threw his neck against Blaze hitting him in the face with his antlers. Bambi was able to hit Maddox on his left shoulder, and finally was able to knock him on the ground.

Maddox jumped right up again and stared at Blaze. "You can't defeat me Blaze; none of you can. I am stronger and smarter." All three stags charged at him again. Maddox quickly defeated Blaze and Bambi again by knocking them to the ground. Ronno managed to lock his antlers with Maddox, and they both gave each other a dead stare. "Give it up Ronno. You can't win, and you know it. Join with me again and we can kill Bambi. You and I can rule the forest."

"I don't think so," Ronno replied. They both were thrashing around violently trying to knock each other on the ground. Suddenly, a loud humming noise was heard followed by a thundering crack. Maddox lifted his head, and looked down on Ronno who started to fall to the ground. Something penetrated Ronno's upper arm which caused him to collapse. Maddox started running into the tree-line. He knew what had happened, and that Bambi and Blaze would no longer pursue.

"It's man, we have to leave!" Blaze shouted at Bambi who continued to gaze at Ronno. Blaze was able to snap Bambi out of his trance, and they both turned around and headed into the northern tree line. Another thunderous crack was heard, but the projectile missed causing a plume of dust to kick up in front of them. As they entered the tree-line another loud crack was heard and something hit a tree that was next to Blaze's head. They finally escaped and continue to run north.

Maddox was in south forest walking towards Cerberus's territory. He was proud for defeating Ronno, but disappointed that Nero deserted him. He continued to walk assertively in the forest until he was struck by a familiar pain. He accidentally stepped into another metal spring-loaded trap, and cried out in agony. He tried to free himself, but he heard a noise of leaves rustling off in the distance. He knew exactly who it was, and he just stood quietly. Another soft rustling was herd followed by a frightening loud crack. Maddox instantly fell to the ground, and breathed his last breath.

The sound of man was heard by Blaze and Bambi who stopped, and turned around for a moment. Bambi started thinking about Ronno and how upset Shona was going to be when she hears the news about her father.

"Come on Bambi, let's go home," Blaze said. Blaze turned around and started walking to the north again, but Bambi continued to stare south for another moment. He finally turned around and started following Blaze through the central forest.


	19. Chapter 18: Reunion

Faline, Rolla, and their children were in the northern meadow with the rest of the deer. It was almost mid-day so most of the deer where laying in the shade to stay cool. Membo and Nello finally adjusted to their new home, and considered Faline as their mother. As time continued Faline became more worried about Geno and Bambi wondering if they will ever return. She wouldn't say much to anybody including her children.

Rolla stood next to Faline to speak with her. "I am so sorry, Faline," Rolla said. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Faline gently shook her head. "You're a good friend Rolla, and I appreciate everything you have done for me, but maybe it's time for me to move on. I have two other children to look after now."

"Well I'm here if you ever need any help," Rolla said. Faline smiled back at her.

The children were playing near the southern tree-line, but they soon stopped when they saw a deer emerge from the forest. Lana cried to her mother. The commotion caught the attention of every deer in the meadow. More deer started to appear from the forest walking onto the northern meadow. Everyone for a moment gazed at them and then Faline saw someone she recognized.

"Geno!" she cried as she started running towards him. Other deer in the meadow recognized their friends and family, and started running towards them with glee as well. Faline caught up with Geno who stroked his mother's chest with his head, and she nuzzled his back with the side of her nose. "Oh, my child," Faline said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Are you alright?"

Geno started to weep as he was very happy to be back home. "I'm fine mother, I missed you so much." Gurri then approached her brother who was very happy to see her as much as she was happy to see him. Gurri gently pressed her head underneath her brother's chin.

"I'm so happy to see you brother," she said.

Boso calmly walked over to Geno, and apologize for the things he said and done to him earlier. "We were once friends before and I would like to be friends again Geno," he proposed.

"Nothing would make me happier Boso," Geno said.

Lana stood in front of Geno smiling at him. "I'm so glad that you're back, Geno," she said shyly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Lana." Geno replied.

All of the deer in the north forest were cheering for joy when their loved ones returned. Bambi and Blaze caught up with the rest of the Silent Willows and Supreme Chief Clo. They began walking out on the meadow. All of the Silent Willows including the Nemesis stags from the rest of Thorburn's team had visible wounds. Bambi and Blaze were pretty beat up too from their fight against Maddox. Everyone on the meadow was silent and stood still as they gazed upon the stags. Raz and Lake still needed assistance from Amos and Dax to walk. They were limping and fell to the ground a couple of times. The calls from Meryl and Cornelius could be heard above them. They were alerting the other Nemesis stags to assist. However, Bambi commanded the Monarchs to help the wounded deer. Bambi's attention was then caught by Faline and Geno, and he raced towards them.

"Father!" Geno cried as he ran to Bambi.

Bambi nuzzled Geno's neck as Geno pressed his head into his father's chest. "Ouch," Bambi said.

Geno looked up at him concerned. "Are you okay father?" he asked.

Bambi smiled at Geno for a moment. "Yeah, I'm just a little tender there."

Faline then approached Bambi gently and gazed into his eyes. She pressed her head underneath his chin and then noticed the Nemesis stags slowly making their way through the meadow. "Those are the Nemesis stags that helped you?" she asked Bambi.

"Yes, but unfortunately that's not all of them. A few didn't make it back," Bambi said.

"Well, we certainly owe them our gratitude then," she said to Bambi.

Geno looked at Shona who looked very sad, and approached her gently. He knew something was wrong.

Tears began to roll down Shona's cheeks. "I can't find my father. What happened to him?" Bambi walked to her side with a disappointed look in his face. Shona could tell just by looking at Bambi that he had bad news.

"Shona, I… your father is not coming," Bambi said.

Shona was completely devastated by the news. Bambi and Geno gave her their condolences for her loss. Then another deer emerged from the tree-line. It was another stag, but he was barely able to walk from his wounded front arm; it was Ronno. Shona suddenly became gleeful, and ran to her father as fast as she could.

Shona nuzzled Ronno's neck below his chin. "I thought I lost you, father" she said.

"I'm here, I'm okay my sweet child," Ronno said.

Shona grew very concerned when she saw Ronno's wound on his shoulder. "What happen to your leg?" she said.

"It was man, but I was able to escape," Ronno said. "I don't think I'll be able to walk the same as I use to, but at least I'm alive and with you."

"It's a Cerberus stag," someone said referring to Ronno. Bambi quickly announce that he was a friend to everyone on the meadow.

"Is that Ronno?" Faline asked.

"That's him, and his daughter Shona," Bambi said.

Faline was shocked. "His daughter?" she said.

Ronno and Shona walked towards Bambi, Faline, and Geno. Geno was very happy to see him. "I'm glad to see you made it out little one, you're one tough kid," Ronno said.

Ronno then turned to Bambi, and became very serious. "Bambi, I owe you all my thanks for what you did for us. I thought we would die in that forest, and I would like to live among your herd if that's not too much to ask," Ronno said.

"Certainly not Ronno," Bambi said. "I would love to have you and your daughter live among us. It would be my honor. But so that you know I'm not the one who saved your herd." Bambi looked over at Blaze, and the rest of the Silent Willows.

Ronno gazed at Blaze for a moment. "You're right, we should thank them."

Bruno walked over to Blaze to assess his wounds. "Dang Chief, just a hair lower and you could have lost that eye, don't move!" Bruno said.

Blaze was in pain and was reluctant to be examined by Bruno. "Ah, hurry up Bruno for crying out loud!" Blaze said. "How are my other warriors?"

"Raz and Lake are the most injured," Bruno said. "But they just need a little rest and a lot of grazing. They lost a lot of blood so they need to eat to regain their strength, but they're very resilient."

"Good. We shouldn't be standing out here in the meadow like this for everyone to see us," Blaze said.

"I don't know Chief, maybe they should know about us. After all, we are the silent guardians of the forest," Bruno said. Blaze simply nodded his head.

Clo then walked in front of Blaze. "It's good to see you again Blaze," Clo said. "Were you able to get Maddox?"

"I'm afraid he still lives sir," Blaze answered. "We still have our guys out their sir."

"We'll get them, don't worry about it Blaze, you did an outstanding job. I am proud of all of you," Clo said.

Ronno, Shona, Bambi, and Bambi's family gathered around Blaze and Clo. "Chief Clo and Blaze, Ronno and I don't know how we could ever thank you for what you and your herd did for us," Bambi said.

"There's nothing to thank us for Bambi, Maddox still lives. This can all happen over again," Blaze replied.

"You're mistaken Blaze, Maddox lives no more, I seen it with my own eyes," Ronno said.

Blaze and Clo were both shocked. "When? How?" Blaze asked.

"Shortly after he escaped, he became caught in a trap. Man took care of the rest. With his death, Cerberus will crumble shortly," Ronno answered.

"Well then you shouldn't be thanking us then, you should be thanking man," Clo said.

Everyone chuckled at the comment for a moment then Bambi grew serious again. "No, we do owe you our thanks. You lost a few of your own who selflessly put themselves in harm's way to save us. It wouldn't be right to not give you our gratitude. How can we thank you?" Bambi asked.

Clo smiled at Bambi and said "We're not heroes, we do this because it is the right thing to do. I can guarantee you when evil sticks its ugly face out again, we will be there to stop it. Take good care of one another, and live your lives to the fullest. That's what you owe us."

The rest of the herd in the meadow gathered around the Nemesis stags thanking them for their service to the forest.


	20. Chapter 19: Aftermath

A few days passed and all Nemesis stags gathered around the Tree of Honor to perform a ceremony to remember those who were lost in the line of duty to protect freedom. The ceremony also included awarding those who went above and beyond their duties to make their mark on the Tree of Honor. Meryl and Cornelius also attended the ceremony. All of the stags were standing still with their heads held high and eyes forward listening to Supreme Chief Clo.

"Today, we honor those who have given the ultimate sacrifice for freedom. If anyone were to ask me why it is in our nature to conquer and destroy one another, I wouldn't be able to give them an answer. Evil comes in all shapes, sizes, and forms. I don't know why there are those who turn to evil. Maybe they feel that in order to live better lives, they have to change the world to what they see fit. Maybe they become jealous of others. Maybe they need to feel empowerment when others bring them down. Or perhaps evil just is without a reason. When it comes to evil we have two choices: either we can stand by and watch it destroy us or we can stand against it. Those of you standing before me today chose to combat evil at whatever cost because you feel it is the right thing to do. You feel that it is right to protect those who are helpless and in need so they can live better lives. Your selflessness is your greatest strength, and because of it we can all now live in peace. Cerberus is no more, however, there are still deer that need to be rescued in the southern forest, and we will answer their cries for help. The Great Prince and the rest of the deer in the forest thank us for what we do, and even though we appreciate their gratitude I told the Great Prince it wasn't necessary because not only do we look after them, but we for care for each other as well. If evil shall return again we will all stand together as brothers, as equals, and as long as the air fills our lungs we will never surrender!"

All of the Nemesis stags roared "Boo-yah!"

Clo then proceed to announce the name of those who were lost in the line of duty including Chief Thorburn who was posthumously awarded a stone under the Tree of Honor. Clo then continued on with the sacred award ceremony.

"Specialist Raz, front and center!" Clo said. Raz broke ranks and stood in front of Supreme Chief Clo. "Raz three days ago you willfully and knowingly went beyond the call of duty by rescuing one of your fellow teammates. Your actions on that day are in keeping of the highest traditions of the Nemesis herd, and therefore you have earned the respect and admiration of your superiors and peers. By my authority you are allowed to be immortalized on the Tree of Honor by making your distinguishing mark. Do I make myself perfectly clear Raz?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Raz shouted back.

"Then what the heck are you waiting for Raz? The next winter? Get over there and make your mark," Clo said. Raz stood in front of the Tree of Honor for a moment letting his pride soak in. He then dug into the tree with the tip of his antlers, and created a deep scratch into it. Clo then showed Raz his father's stone that stood under the tree. "Your father would be really proud of you."

"Thank you sir," Raz said.

"Let's hear it for our brother Raz!" Clo announced.

"Boo-yah! Specialist Raz!" the Nemesis stags shouted.

As time went on the Nemesis herd was able to find and rescue the rest of the main herd that Cerberus kept in their territory. They lived peacefully among Bambi's herd in the north. The southern forest which was once desolate was now green and filled with life. Many deer moved back into the southern forest to their homes they once had before the great fire. Of course predators still existed and man would be in the forest from time to time. With the help of the Nemesis stags, however, only a few deer each year would fall victim to them. After the death of Maddox, Cerberus had fully disbanded, and most members displaced from the forest.

Deep inside the Nemesis forest Chief Blaze entered a clearing where Supreme Chief Clo was standing. "You wanted to see me sir?" Blaze asked.

Clo turned around and looked at Blaze. "You have done a really excellent job Blaze, and I am not getting any younger you know. Therefore, I have decided to appoint you Supreme Chief of Nemesis. I'm retiring. Do I make myself clear?"

Blaze was trying to refrain from becoming too excited. "Are you serious right now sir?"

Clo smiled at Blaze. "I'm serious, and I'm not a sir anymore so you may call me Clo," he said. "You know what this means now don't you? You have to appoint one of your Masters to become Chief of the Willows, but I will leave that decision up to you, Supreme Chief."

"I don't know what to say," Blaze said.

"Well you could say thank you, unless you want me to appoint Chief Beron instead," Clo said.

"Thank you, it was an honor and a privilege," Blaze said.

"Good luck Blaze, take care of yourself and the teams. I know you're going to be a great leader," Clo said. Clo turned around and exited the clearing. Blaze never saw him again.

More time passed by, and Geno and Gurri have grown big enough to spend more time away from their mother to figure things out on their own. Bambi was good to his word by visiting Faline and the children as often as he could. He spent most of his time with Geno teaching him the ways of the forest that he learned from his father. Inspired by his father, Geno decided he would become the next Great Prince of the Forest. Nello and Membo were also big enough to be on their own more, but would occasionally visit Faline and the rest of the children in the north meadow. Ronno walked on a limp for the rest of his life, and would spend most of his time telling his grandchildren stories about his youth. Geno and Lana became mates and Lana gave birth to a pair of sons. Geno also became an uncle of his sister's daughter.

"Great Prince, someone here to see you," Boso said.

Boso was a part of the Great Prince's Elite Guards. The Great Prince turned around and smiled with glee when he saw someone very familiar to him. "Chief Raz, what an unexpected pleasure," He said.

Raz chuckled at Geno. "Geno, how are you doing? Look at you, I remember when you had spots on your back."

"And I certainly remember first meeting you, it was such a long time ago," Geno said.

"Indeed it has been a while. How have you been these days?" Raz asked.

"Good, but very busy you know. I have two sons now. One wants to be the next Great Prince, and the other… well he wants to be in Nemesis," Geno said.

"Well we will certainly keep a look out for him then," Raz said.

"What have you been up to these days," Geno asked. Raz didn't respond; he just simply stared and smiled at him.

* * *

"You know Chief you don't have to do this, we can just have folks go around the traps," Specialist Sonny said.

Chief Raz and the rest of his team of stags were deep in the southern forest gazing at the many traps laid by man on the ground before them. Raz was not chief of the Silent Willows, but he was the leader of a special Nemesis team who would go out and find traps to prevent anyone from being caught in them. It was an extremely dangerous job, but a job that Raz enjoyed very much.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine," Raz said.

"You don't want us to at least go down there and scope it out for you first," Sonny said.

"No, that won't be necessary, it'll be alright," Raz said. He turned around and started marching towards the traps confidently smiling the entire way.

* * *

_Some say freedom is free,_

_But I tend to disagree._

_Some say freedom is won,_

_By the battles that rage on._

_My father once told me "son,"_

_Grow up strong and love everyone._

_When my father went away,_

_Mother cried for him every day._

_My best friend died in the combat zone,_

_After he said we're going home._

_But I continued to march on,_

_That's the price for freedom._

* * *

**UPDATE: Chapters of a new story that is mainly a prequel to "The Silent Willows" called "Raz" is scheduled to be published Monday, Feb 24.**

**Fun Facts:**

This is my very first short story that isn't required in my academic career that I have written. Of course the stories of Bambi inspired me to write this, but I'm also ex-military and a huge fan of Special Operations. Therefore, I created the Silent Willow characters based on the persona of US Navy SEALs.

Another reason why I wrote this story is you see the stags running on the meadow in both movies, but we never know who they are or what they do. That has always fascinated so I wanted to write a story about their secret life.

You will noticed even though you reached the ending of the story that I have not changed the status to complete. That is because like I said earlier that this is my first short story and there are still some mistakes especially with the dialogue that I have to iron out.

Writing the battle scene was by far the hardest part of my story I had to write, and the beginning of my story was the easiest part to write.

Supreme Chief Rose's name is short for Ambrose which you will learn from reading the upcoming story that I'm going to write called "Raz."

Supreme Chief Clo's name is short for Clodoveo which means famous warrior.

Just like the splashing sound a rock makes when it hits the water is the same concept of a supersonic bullet traveling through the air which makes a loud humming or swish noise similar to a buzzing bee. A supersonic bullet means that the bullet will hit the target before the sound of the shot is ever heard.

The Silent Willow's informant in the central forest, if you haven't figured it out already was a rocky mountain big horn sheep which we will see more of in my upcoming story "Raz."

Maddox was Supreme Chief of Nemesis for a very brief amount of time which you will learn in my upcoming story.

"Boo-yah" which all the Nemesis stags say is their battle cry similar to what the different branches of the U.S. Military uses. "Hoo-ah" for Army & Air Force, "hoo-yah" for Navy, and "ooh-rah" in the Marine Corps. Just like these battle cries "boo-yah" has many different meanings such as an acknowledgement, greeting, or just something to scream out in excitement.

The most common cause of wild fires in the U.S. is human carelessness. Make sure your fires are 100% put out before leaving camp.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
